Sakura's Past Returns
by Sakura Sage
Summary: Sakura...with a sister...and an engagment to...Eriol??? And what is released before the truth is even discovered? Read to find out! S+S, E+T, and more (Later on) (An A/U fic) Finished!!! PLEASE R+R!!!
1. An End of the Old, The Beginning of the ...

Summery: Sakura…with a sister…and an engagement to…Eriol??? And what is released before the truth is even discovered? Read and find out! S+S, T+E, and more! R+R!

Title: Sakura's Past Returns

Note: Hey!!! Sakura Sage here, this is my first attempt at a CCS fic., so **_PLEASE _**R+R!!! 

****

"…" = talking

****

'…' = thoughts

(…^-^) = Author notes

Disclaimer: I don't own the CCS characters, Clamp does. So please don't sue!!!

Prologue: An End of the Old, The Beginning of the Unknown

*~*~*~* Third Person POV:

"You're not…really…my true…_PARENTS_?!" a teenaged girl stared in disbelief at the people who had raised her.

"Yes, dear." The girl's mother started to explain, "We…"

"Who?" The girl's piercing blue eyes penetrated the two people sitting in front of her. "And why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"We don't know who your real parents are." The man answered.

"And we didn't tell you sooner because we didn't think you would be able to handle it." The woman finished.

The girl then calmly stood up and walked to her bedroom. In her bedroom, the girl packed what few things she had and tied her long brown hair behind her head. She walked back out to the room where the couple were sitting, walked out the door without saying a word other then, "Ja!" in a harsh voice and slammed the wooden door behind her.

"Sage! Please don't leave! I have always loved you as if you were my own!" The old woman cried after the departing teenager.

Sage just continued to walk on, into the fading light of a setting sun, never to look back again.

*~*~*~* Sage's POV:

'How could they keep that a secret for so long?! I should have known that they weren't really my parents! I never felt…close to them.' I thought while walking west towards the quickly disappearing sun, admiring the several colors painted across the sky. 

I had passed the town limits right after the sun had disappeared and didn't set up my camp for about another hour or so, to make sure that no one I knew would try to take me back to where I grew up.

*~*~*~* Queen Nadeshiko Kinomoto's POV:

"What?" I whispered when I felt it, "It can't be. She's…"

I wanted to believe it, but, I couldn't. My other daughter had disappeared fourteen years ago, without a trace! How could she just reappear after so long?! 'I have to be wrong! But…it…could only…be her…but…how?!'

"Fujitaka!" I called to my husband.

"Yes, dear?" He walked in, surprise and confusion written all over his face.

*~*~*~*

End of Prologue

Thanks for reading my fic!!! Please R+R!!! ^-^


	2. Revelations

Sakura's Past Returns

Note: Sakura and gang are 16 and 17. It's a time of wobbly peace between the four major Kingdoms of the land.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters! Only the one's that aren't normal are mine. Please don't Sue!!!

Chapter 1: Revelations

*~*~*~* Third Person POV:

"Tomoyo?" A girl with rich brown hair reaching the bottom of her back looked up at her best friend.

"Yes, Sakura?" The other girl in the room answered, looking up from her sewing.

"Have you ever wished you had a sister?"

"Not really. You? By the way, where is Kero? I have a cute little outfit for him!" Tomoyo held up a Kero sized outfit. (Small Kero ^-^)

"Ton's of times!" Sakura ran a hand through her hair (It hadn't been put up yet ^-^). "I always wonder if Touya would pick on me the way he does if I had a sister to team up on him with. Kero's out with Touya. I don't know what they are doing and I don't want to find out! Didn't you have a prince visit you last week?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You never told me about what happened." Sakura smiled at Tomoyo

The two girls talked the rest of their morning about what their last suitors were like and what they did to make them leave, comparing and trading ideas. The girls were sharing ideas when one of the servants knocked on the door to the room the girls were in.

"Come in." Sakura chimed.

"Sakura. Tomoyo." The girl, about the same age as Sakura and Tomoyo bowed before continuing, "Your mother wishes to see you, Sakura."

*~*~*~* Sakura's POV:

As Tomoyo and I waked up to my mother's bed chambers, where my mother was waiting, the girl leading us left to take care of some other business my mother had her taking care of.

Upon me entering her bed chambers, Tomoyo insisted that she stay in the waiting room, my mother waved me to her. "Yes, mother? You called?"

"Yes, dear." She replied in a soft voice, normal for her. 

*~*~*~* Tomoyo's POV:

As Sakura went into her mother's room, I stayed outside, in the Queen's waiting room, of my own will. She had been in her mother's room for about five minutes and when she came out, she had a look of utter surprise and disbelief sketched across her face.

"What happened? Are you all right, Sakura?" I asked, starting to worry. I had never seen her like that before.

"I-I'm…fine…" She smiled weakly at me. "I just can't believe it."

"Believe what?" I asked, my worry not lessening an ounce.

"I…actually…have…a…sister." She admitted slowly, "A…TWIN…SISTER!"

*~*~*~* Sage's POV:

I didn't know where I was headed, but I knew I had to go somewhere. The first few nights that I was gone, I camped out under the trees. About a week after I left familiar surroundings, I came upon a town by the name Nogra. In Nogra, I bought a new outfit and knapsack since my old things were starting to fall apart.

While in Nogra, I also saw a girl with beautiful emerald green eyes who caught my eye. I don't know why I saw her out of the entire crowd going by. 'She's…gorgeous!' I thought when I saw her. Her rich brown hair was pulled back into a braid at the nape of her neck and tied off with a bright pink ribbon; and her eyes were the deepest, most beautiful green I had ever seen!

*~*~*~* Sakura's POV:

My mother had told me to head east, towards out boarder with the Li Kingdom and to keep an eye out for a girl with a strong blue aura, she would be my sister. Tomoyo agreed to go along with me in search of this girl.

That evening I noticed someone staring at me. As our eyes met, I noticed that she had the strangest shade of blue. She then quickly turned and took off the other direction.

"Tomoyo. Follow me. I saw someone I want to talk to." I promised Tomoyo that we would visit the trinkets' store after I talked to that girl. She agreed.

After about half an hour of looking for her, we found her just outside the town limits, heading north. "Wait!" I called to her. She stopped and turned towards us, scowling at us with her deep, penetrating blue eyes.

"Yes?" She asked, still scowling.

When we reached her, and I had gotten my breath back, I asked, "Wh-Who are you?"

"Why do you want to know?" She looked at me with a look of suspicion.

*~*~*~* Third Person POV:

As Sakura and Tomoyo introduced themselves and told Sage about what they were doing, an unknown spectator was watching with more curiosity then normal from the tops of the nearby trees.

*~*~*~*

Thanks SO much for reading!!! Please R+R!!!


	3. Discoveries

Sakura's Past Returns

Note: Sorry there isn't any S+S yet!! That will come up later!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS people!

Chapter 2: Discoveries

*~*~*~* Sage's POV:

"Wait!" The girl with the emerald green eyes shouted to me. I stopped and looked at her. She had someone with her who had long dark purple hair.

"Yes?" I replied, scowling. I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

The two girls ran up and when the first one caught her breath, she spoke up, "Wh-Who are you?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, growing suspicious.

"Because, we are looking for someone. I think you might be able to help us. By the way, I'm Sakura, and this is Tomoyo." The one with the green eyes answered, while the other girl just smiled.

"I'm Sage. How would I be able to help you?" I tried to find out the truth from the looks on their faces, but failed.

"I think you have just recently been around her for a few days." Sakura answered.

"Why do you say that?" I became more curious then angry.

"When someone has magic, their aura can rub off on other people that they are with for more then a day. And the person we are looking for is supposed to have a strong blue aura and you seem to have a weak blue aura, which could be the 'rub off' of the girl we are looking for." Sakura explained.

I just looked at her, not understanding all her talk about aura's and such. "I'm sorry Sakura. I travel alone, and I have NO idea what the heck you are talking about anyways."

*~*~*~* Third Person POV:

After telling Sakura and Tomoyo that she traveled alone, Sage turned and continued on her way as if nothing had happened. As Sage walked off, Sakura just stood there while Tomoyo tried to pull her back towards town.

"Come on Sakura! We need to find a place to stay the night tonight before all the inn's are full." Tomoyo tried to reason with her friend.

"I know. But…she just seems…familiar." Sakura said slowly.

"Let me guess, you want to follow her." Tomoyo read Sakura's mind.

The two girls started off after Sage, following at a safe distance. Sage wasn't the only person being followed that day. Following from a safe distance, a fairy stayed on the trail of Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Hehe," The fairy chuckled to herself, "Ispep will be happy! Hehe."

*~*~*~* 

Another Kingdom

"Eriol! If you don't stop calling me that, you're going to regret that you ever met me!" A young man of about 17 curled his hands into fists, clenched so tight as to turn the knuckles white.

"Calm down, Syaoran, my cute decendant. You wouldn't want your mother to find out that you broke the peace between our kingdoms, would you? Because that is almost guaranteed if you follow through on your threat." The other young man in the room chided.

Between the two boys in the room, Eriol was the one with the darker hair and eyes. With thin glasses over dark blue eyes and short black hair, he was the prince of the Hiiragawza kingdom. With a dark blue shirt and black pants, Eriol seemed to be the evil one of the two boys in the room.

Syaoran, on the other hand, had rich light brown hair and amber eyes. Being the prince of the Li Kingdom, he was almost completely covered in green. His shirt was white with light green trimming and his pants were a forest green.

"What did I tell you about calling me 'cute decendant'?!" Syaoran demanded. Eriol just laughed.

"Syaoran!" a female's voice called from a room down the hall.

"Coming Mother!" Syaoran glared at Eriol before answering the summons.

*~*~*~* Eriol's POV:

'Haha. I wonder if he knows I call him that because he hates it? I also wonder who else can sense the new evil.' After being gone for only a few minutes, Syaoran stormed back in, his face full of pure anger.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a bit alarmed from his expression.

"I have to marry the stupid, stuck up, prissy, idiotic princess of the Daidouji kingdom!" He fumed.

I felt my mouth drop and eyes pop out at his declaration, "What?!"

"Exactly! My mother has already settled the agreement, I don't have a choice! And even at one of the worst times ever!"

"You feel the new evil too." I commented more then asked.

"Yes! And if I'm going to be any good help, I _can't_ be tied down by a wife who doesn't know a _thing_ about magic!!" I had _never_ seen Syaoran this angry, not even after I call him 'cute descendant' and he's about ready to kill me!

*~*~*~*

Please don't forget to R+R!!!!


	4. Plans and Surprises

Sakura's Past Returns

Note: Sage, Diov, Ispep, and Arukas are my own creations. If you wish to use them, PLEASE ask. Thank your for the reviews!!! The S+S stuff is coming up in a couple chapters!

Disclaimer: If I had the money, I would love to own CCS. But I don't, Clamp does. 

Chapter 3: Plans and Surprises

*~*~*~* Third Person POV:

Evil Dude's Place

"Arukas! Report!" A deep, resounding voice commanded.

Instantly the fairy that had been following the girls appeared, "The Kinomoto Princess knows about her sister, but her sister doesn't know about her. All Sage knows is that the people she grew up with are not really her parents, hehe."

"Good. The old couple did a good job. They can live for now, in case we need them again. Hahahahaha…!" The voice laughed evilly, "Arukas, take Diov out and introduce him to the girl. Oh, and then go tell the old couple that their son is still alive and is serving me grandly." He laughed again.

*~*~*~* Sage's POV:

After I talked to the two girls on the road, I knew somehow that they were following me. I just brushed it off that they were headed the same way I was, hundreds of people went this way every week. 

A few mornings later, I was stopped by yet another person. This time it was a young man that appeared to be 17 or 18. 

"Miss. Are you Sage?" He asked.

"Who wants to know?" I retorted. 

"My Master," he calmly replied, "He has something for you. He sent me to find you."

"Who are you?" I asked, ever cautious.

"I am Diov, loyal servant of my lord, Telracs." He bowed slightly to me.

'Why does his name sound familiar? Oh well, I have nowhere else in mind. Why not?' I decided to go with him.

*~*~*~* Sakura's POV:

"What is she doing?!" I whispered to Tomoyo when Sage started to go off with some boy who had approached her, "I don't like him. He has a bad aura."

"Come on, Sakura. We can tell your mother what we found and then work from there. Anyways, I have to go back home in a few days." Tomoyo whispered back to me and I agreed with her.

*~*~*~* Sage's POV:

'I wonder if those two other girls really were following me, or if they were watching me until he came along. Well, I guess I'll never know.' I thought to myself while walking in silence with Diov.

That night, while we were setting up a small campsite, I studied him from head to foot. He appeared to be about 5'10". His sandy brown hair tumbled over his forehead, almost into his chilling ice blue eyes. Because of the heat, he had his shirt off, showing his strongly defined chest and back muscles. He had on a pair of off-white pants tucked into dark brown boots. Kawaii!!!

After everything was set, he got a couple fish while I caught a couple rabbits for dinner and ate. During dinner, he told me about how when he was about ten, his parents sold him into slavery because they couldn't pay for his food and clothes. (A story he rehearsed several times until he had it memorized before he left. ^-^) He then told me how, when he was still with his parents, they would ignore him and leave him to take care of himself or die.

'At least he didn't have parents tell you they were your true parents for 16 years and then, one day, tell you that they found you in the middle of the night, abandoned.' I thought of the people who had raised me.

"So, why are you traveling, and what about your childhood?" He asked me when he finished with his story.

*~*~*~* Tomoyo's POV:

Once Sakura and I made it back to the Kinomoto Castle via magic, it was the day that I was to leave. When we got there, my mother was waiting for us, and a smile a mile long spread across her face.

"Mother?" I asked, I hadn't been expecting her to be here.

"My dear, Tomoyo." Her smile grew even more, if that was possible, "I couldn't wait to tell you the news. I also wanted to tell my friend Nadeshiko."

"I knew something was up then, she wouldn't have rushed all the way here without something _huge_ to report, "Yes, mother? What news could possibly be so important?"

"You are now engaged to Prince Syaoran, of the Li Kingdom!" Her eyes became stars.

"WHAT?!?" I asked, almost speechless.

"Yes. We have everything all arranged, even the date! Oh, you are gong to make the best bride yet!" She obviously took my distaste as happiness.

"And, Sakura, dear." Sakura's mother had the same gigantic smile as my mother, "Tomoyo is not the only one engaged! You're engaged to Prince Eriol, Prince of the Hiiragizawa Kingdom!"

Sakura just passed out, while my mouth hung open in complete and total surprise. Sakura and I had met these two princes one time a few years ago, and we were hoping that I would marry Eriol and she Syaoran…how could it be otherwise?

*~*~*~*

Thanks for reading!!! PLEASE R+R!!!


	5. The Begining

Sakura's Past Returns

Note: Thanks for the reviews! 

Disclaimer: My goal in life: To own CCS. So far that goal hasn't come true, so please don't sue, the CCS characters belong to CLAMP.

Chapter 4: The Beginning

*~*~*~* Eriol's POV:

It was a peaceful ride home, sitting there, watching the hills roll by and the trees to gather and disappear again. The trip, with good conditions usually takes about two days, while with bad conditions it takes about five days. This trip, we were lucky and had good conditions all the way. 

When I arrived home, my guardians, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun, were fighting like there was no tomorrow! My mother had given up on trying to stop their fighting after discovering that it was impossible. (Eriol has a mother in this fic, because otherwise, how could he have an arranged marriage with Sakura? Hehehe!^-^)

When my mother saw me, she had the biggest smile I've ever seen on her. Instantly I knew _something_ was up!

"Eriol! You're home, finally!" She started, "I have something that will change your life to tell you!"

"Yes, mother?" I inwardly cringed, afraid of what she would say next.

"You are engaged to Princess Sakura, Princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom! Everything is already set and ready to go!" 

"What?" I asked weakly, not believing what I had just heard, "When?"

"The plans were finalized just a few days ago!" She clasped her hands together and her eyes to stars as she thought about the impending wedding.

'At least I'm not as bad off as Syaoran! I got a girl who is one of the most powerful in the world! Hehehe, he ain't going to like it! Neither am I…' I thought while on my way to my bed chambers.

*~*~*~* Diov's POV:

When she believed the story of my childhood, I was shocked beyond belief! I guess I'm a better story teller then I thought. Master will be so pleased with me! 

The morning after I found her, while we were packing our sleeping rolls, I took a good look at the girl my master had me fetch. Standing at about 5'4", her dark brown hair reached down to her waist, and her bangs encircled her face, bringing to notice her dark, penetrating blue eyes. From the loose clothes she wore, I could not tell whether she had slight curves or not. Her midnight blue shirt hung, un-tucked around her body. Her pants, a shade darker then mine were tucked into her boots. 'Should I really be doing this to her?'

"Ready?" She asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes. Let's go." I started off in the direction I started with her the day before.

'Damn! She's not bad looking! I wonder…' (I'll stop the thought there ^-^) I thought while walking next to her.

"Diov?" She looked up at me with eyes that seemed to be able to penetrate anyone's thoughts.

"Yes?" I answered and looked away before I could be drawn into her lovely eyes. 

"How far do we have to go?" She appeared to just be curious.

"It will take the rest of today, all day tomorrow and most of the next day." I replied without looking at her. She seemed content with that answer.

*~*~*~* Syaoran's POV:

"YES!!" I was as excited as ever when I was informed that I was going to be needed in the Kinomoto Kingdom to help with a new threat, "I don't have to get mar-ried so soon!" I shouted over and over, exhilarated. (O.K. that might not be like him, normally, but he is just soooo happy that he doesn't have to merry Tomoyo right away. ^-^)

"Wait! That means I'll be working next to Princess Sakura! I wonder if Eriol will be there." I realized what helping out in the Kinomoto Kingdom would mean, 'Why couldn't Mother have engaged me with her? Her I wouldn't mind.'

The morning after receiving the good news I headed to the Kinomoto Castle to help any way I could. When I got there, I was in for a big surprise. Princess Tomoyo, Eriol, and Princess Sakura were all waiting for me at the entrance gate, in peasant clothes, on horses.

"What is going on here?" I asked when I recognized them.

"We're heading out. Here's your clothes. Hurry and change and let's go." Princess Sakura tossed clothes matching Eriol's to me, "We're leaving now because we have some things to check out and do."

I changed in the carriage. When I was done, I mounted the horse they had waiting for me. We then started off in silence.

"What do we have to do? And where are the Guardians?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Find my sister. She has some information that we need for this mission. Kero and Spinel are staying here, fighting, eating, and Yue and Ruby are flying up ahead, seeing if they can find anything." Princess Sakura's face was one of determination.

*~*~*~* Arukas' POV:

I watched as Diov led Sage through the trees, in a path _not_ directly to master. The second night of them being together, they set things up for the night as if they had always done things together. 'He better not turn on us! If he does, he will _not_ live to regret it' I was worried because I had seen the way he looked at her, not what is wanted!

*~*~*~*

Thank you SO much. Please don't forget to R+R!!!


	6. Traitor

Sakura's Past Returns

Note: Thanks to all who reviewed!!! Please continue reviewing!!! That's what makes my day, seeing a new review on the story!!! I would even appreciate flames – then I know what to do to make the story even better!!! And if I used the same name as anyone else for any of my characters, I'm **_SORRY_**, I didn't know!!!! ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, so please don't sue!!!

Chapter 5: Traitor

*~*~*~* Sage's POV:

The third afternoon I spent with Diov was a quite peaceful one. A couple hours after we had set off that morning, we reached a river, where we stayed the rest of the morning just talking about anything. We both washed up, one at a time with the other off hunting for lunch. And then had lunch by the water. 

After walking about an hour after leaving the river I decided to break the silence, "Diov? Is it going to take longer now since we stopped at the river for the entire morning?"

"Not that much longer. I had been planning on resting there for a couple hours anyway." It seemed he had been trying to avoid eye-contact with me ever since our second morning together.

Nearing sundown, we ran into a small group of some kind of creature Diov labeled as orcs. Disgusting creatures. There were only about four of them and Diov dispensed of three of them quickly. The last one came after me, and before I knew what was happening, I put my hands up in defense and the thing exploded.

A second later, a small fairy appeared and started yelling at Diov for no noticeable reason.

"What?!" Diov swatted at it, seemingly annoyed.

"Twinkle, Twinkle, Twinkle!" Is all I heard from it. 

"Because, this is the path I chose to take her on!!" I guess Diov understood it.

Their conversation went on for a couple of minutes while I stared at the scene in front of me, more at the remains of the orc that had attacked me, before the little fairy sped off. "Damn fairy!" Diov muttered under his breath.

"What was that about? What happened to that?" I pointed to the exploded orc and then made eye contact with Diov.

"Follow me, change of plans." He grabbed my arm and pulled me in the direction we came from. 

"What?!" I wanted to know what was going on.

*~*~*~* Syaoran's POV:

It felt like we were headed towards the evil I had felt from my kingdom. It was stronger then ever. Yue and Ruby agreed with me that this was a bad direction to be traveling. After a couple hours of walking quickly in a direction my instincts told me was a very bad direction, Princess Sakura's face lit up as if a wave of peace had rolled over her. 

"Why are you all of a sudden happy?" Princess Tomoyo inquired.

"I can feel her!" Princess Sakura smiled, her emerald green eyes flashing.

I too could feel a distinct, new power suddenly, as if it had just been released. "What is that, Princess Sakura?" I looked into those deep pools of emerald.

"Drop the 'Princess'!" She snapped back then softened her tone again, "Remember, we are supposed to be unknown like this! But, to answer your question, that is my sister, Sage."

"You…have a sister?" Eriol blurted out before I could.

"Yes." She waved to us to be quiet, "We'll make tonight's camp here. She's headed straight here…with…_him_!"

"Who's _him_?" Yue was becoming concerned.

She didn't answer him and with the look on Sakura's face, no one questioned her further or on why we were making camp here instead of going on more until we met up with her sister. As it was already, the sun had been down for about half an hour.

As we sat in the clearing the girls stayed on one side while we were on the other side. "Can you believe what our mothers are doing to us? I have to marry that snot Tomoyo while you get to marry Sakura!" 

"Yes. I wish I were the one marrying Tomoyo and I know that you wish you were to marry Sakura. Am I right, cute descendent." He smiled at me, an evil grin on his face.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the entire clearing, lighting it up as if it were day.

"**_WHAT THE HELL_**?!?!" Everyone exclaimed simultaneously. 

*~*~*~*

Hehehe! Perfect spot to stop! Hehehe! Please R+R! I know that this is a smaller chapter then the rest, and I'm sorry, but this is a great cliffhanger! Hehehe!!!


	7. Explinations

Sakura's Past Returns

Note: Thanks SO much for the Reviews!!! Please continue to R+R!!!

Disclaimer: I keep praying that I own CCS, but I don't. 

Chapter 6: Explanations

*~*~*~* Sakura's POV:

As soon as the light died down, I saw a young man about the age of Syaoran holding a girl who appeared to about the same age as Tomoyo and me. Once I was over the shock of their entrance, I realized that the girl was Sage, my sister, and the guy was the one that I had seen a few days ago.

"What are you doing with her?! And who are you?!" I demanded

"He's after her power!" He looked at me with what looked like sincere concern, "You have to help her, she's your sister!"

"How do you know that?!" Syaoran had his sword out, in a stance of protection next to Yue, who was also ready to fight.

"I am Diov. The man after her is the one who raised me. I know all about what he wants to do and who everyone is. Long story! You have to help her! She doesn't know anything, and her powers have surfaced!" He looked me in the eyes and I saw desperation and…love? there.

"Why is she out?" Tomoyo eyed him menacingly.

"Ispep's damn fairy. She saw me turn around and went to tell Ispep. We ran, I had to get her as far away as I could. She passed out from running so hard, so I picked her up and continued on. When I felt that I was close enough, I teleported the rest of the way." He explained, clearly worried about Sage. 

"You must rest then." I pushed Yue and Syaoran out of the way. 'Why was he in front of me instead of Eriol? Aren't I to marry Eriol?'

"No, I can't. He's looking for me. I'll leave her here and take off, get him off her trail." He set her down on the ground and started off.

I went to stop him, but Syaoran put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. I looked at him, confused and saw respect reflected in his eyes.

*~*~*~* Syaoran's POV:

As Diov disappeared, Sakura came up to me and thanked me for trying to protect her when the two showed up. Yue walked back to the others. 

I took her hand and smiled at her in response. 'Why couldn't mother have me engaged to Sakura?! Well, before I'm really married, maybe I should…tell her how I feel…'

"S-Sa-Sakura?" I stuttered.

"Yes, Syaoran?" She looked at me with disappointment written all over her face. I figured that it was because Diov took off.

"I…just wanted to tell you…before everyone's all married…that…I…wish I were…to marry…you." I choked out, not looking at her expression, in fear of seeing disgust.

Instead she said, "I love you too, Syaoran." Then she reached up and kissed my cheek. I then turned to her and looked into her eyes. What I saw there wasn't disappointment in Diov's leaving, but disappointment in the fact that she had to marry Eriol.

*~*~*~* Eriol's POV:

As I sat with Tomoyo, watching over Sage, I saw the kiss Sakura gave Syaoran. 'Why couldn't her parents marry her off to someone she truly loves?'

"She's starting to stir. I wish I had my camera!" Tomoyo whispered to me a little while later. (The camera is operated by magic. ^-^)

"Why are you whispering? And why?" I whispered back.

She pointed to the two now sitting at the edge of the clearing, talking. 

"Wh-Where am I?" Sage sat up, "Where is Diov? Who are you?" She was looking at me.

"I'm Eriol." I quietly introduced myself, "And try to be quiet, please. Your sister is busy having a heart to heart talk with her true love. And soon you will meet Yue and Ruby, they are off talking and looking at the moon at the moment."

Tomoyo told her what happened to Diov and what he had said while I added small details Tomoyo forgot. 'Tomoyo…what a pretty name…'

*~*~*~* Tomoyo's POV:

"So…I'M a p-princess?!" Sage looked at me as if I were insane.

"Yes." I said again, firmly, "And Sakura is your twin sister. The Queen and King of the Kinomoto Kingdom are your parents."

"But then why did I grow up the way I did?" She was skeptical.

"We don't know. But we are guessing that Diov does." Eriol answered.

At that time Sakura and Syaoran walked over to the three of us. Syaoran had his arm around Sakura's waist and Eriol didn't look shocked, like I expected him to. 

"How are you, Sage?" Sakura looked at her blue eyed twin.

"I-I'm fine." Sage had awe written all over her face.

Sakura extracted herself from Syaoran's grip and kneeled next to her sister, looking her straight in the eye. "Do you know who I am? And who you really are?"

Sage met her gaze with just as much strength, "Yes. I know who you are. I'm still not quite sure who I am, though." She broke eye contact.

"Don't worry, that will happen in time. First, we need some information that only you can provide about who we are getting ready to fight." Sakura rested a gentle hand on Sage's shoulder.

"Kawaii!" I whispered under my breath.

"I can't help you. I don't have any idea of what your talking about." Sage frowned. As soon as Sage finished, a nearby tree quickly reached out, grabbed Sakura and pulled her into its boughs before anyone could react and help her.

*~*~*~*

Thanks!!! Please R+R!!! I also need help: How tall is Tomoyo???


	8. The Battle Begins

Sakura's Past Returns

Note: Thank you for reviewing!!!! I really appreciate the reviews!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS characters, so please don't sue.

Chapter 7: The Battle Begins

*~*~*~* Ispep's POV:

Approx. five minutes before Sakura was grabbed

"What do you mean she's been reunited with her sister?!" I was beyond angry when Arukas informed me that Diov turned on me.

"He's fallen in love with her. When she used her powers on her own, he took her to her sister, instead of here, m'lord." Arukas stayed back.

Right then, a thought came to me, "Send Asiva to kill her sister. Then have Asiva bring the girl to me!" Arukas was gone instantly.

*~*~*~* Third Person POV:

"_Help!_" Sakura screamed while being pulled into the trees. The four people still on the ground looked on helplessly. Suddenly Sage started gathering her energy and blasting the tree. When she finished and the dust cleared, the tree was still in-tact. everyone looked on in complete surprise. 

"Sakura!!!" Yue flew up to the branches of the tree, but couldn't see anything.

Syaoran was the next to try attacking, but he couldn't even get close, the trees all had a barrier protecting them.

*~*~*~* Diov's POV:

"_WHAT_?!" It felt like Sage's power, in overdrive, "Why is she using her powers?!" I started back in the direction of everyone.

*~*~*~* Sakura's POV:

"What is going on?" I demanded. There was a small, human-looking creature standing in front of me.

"I'm Asiva, a forest sprite." The creature bowed and then smiled sweetly, "I was sent to kill you and take your sister."

Standing in front of me, Asiva reached about two feet in height. Her hair was several shades of green, like the sunlight hitting the ground through the leaves of the tall trees. Her eyes were little orbs of black with green swirled in throughout. I couldn't see any clothes on her, but she didn't look like she didn't have anything on. Her skin took on the color of the leaves around us.

We were inside the tree, I think. It was a small, simple, square room where the tree's branches or the tree itself created the walls and floor. The bottom half of the walls were just plain wood while the top half of the walls was covered in leaves. The ceiling was also covered with dark, lush, green leaves.

"What do you mean? And where are we?" I put a hand over my pendent, ready to call upon it if needed.

"We are in another dimension, inside a tree. And I mean _this_!" She reached out her hand and clenched her fist as if grabbing something. Then a tendril of wood wrapped around me.

I called out the chant to call forth my staff:

" Key of the Star,

With powers burning bright, 

Reveal the staff

And Shine your light!

RELEASE!"

Calling upon the staff was enough to pull me from the grips of the wood tendril. I faced her, prepared to fight. Next, she used more tendrils of wood to trap me. I called upon the wood card and tuned the tree against her. Instead of me being pinned down by the living wood, it was her.

"I give up! Please don't hurt me!" Asiva cried out from her precarious position.

""Leave us alone and answer my question and you will be spared." I looked at her small face, "Who sent you?"

"Ispep! Ispep sent me!" She answered in her high voice before vanishing with everything. I was set on the ground gently where everyone surrounded me.

*~*~*~* Eriol's POV:

When Sakura returned to us unharmed, other then a small scratch on her arm, everyone was relieved, including me.

"What happened up there?" Tomoyo was looking at the new hole in Sakura's pants, "And how did you get that awful hole in your pants?!"

I looked at Tomoyo helplessly and shook my head. She was the only one I knew who would be able to think about clothes at a time like this. But, I guess, that is one of the things I love about her along with all her other strange habits and qualities.

Sakura went over and sat on the ground next to the fire and told her story. She told what Asiva had said and who had sent the little forest sprite and about their small fight.

During Sakura's story, I looked over at Tomoyo to see her bright violet eyes shining. Her long black hair showed as silky as ever, with a slight curl at the end. When she stood up after the story to go to bed, she stood about 5'4". She bushed her bangs back, but they fell right back where they had been, right above her eyes which were now dull with sleepiness. Her white shirt had light purple trimmings and was slightly ruffled when she laid down. Her pants, a violet color, were wrinkle free, even after such a long, hard day.

'I wonder how she keeps her clothes so perfect…' I soon drifted off to sleep myself, after everyone else, other then Yue and Ruby, was already sleeping.

*~*~*~*

Thank you for reading!!! Please R+R!!! Please Review!!!


	9. The Return Trip

Sakura's Past Returns

Note: Thank you for the reviews!!! I know most of my chapters are pretty short, but here's a longer one. Please R+R!!!

Disclaimer: "Star light, Star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight. *I wish to own CardCaptor Sakura*" That wish has yet to come true. In other words: I don't own CCS, Clamp does.

Chapter 8: The Return Trip

*~*~*~* Sage's POV:

The next morning, I was the first to wake up. I was on Sakura's left side and Tomoyo was on her right. Syaoran was off on his own near the tree line and Eriol was directly on the other side of the campfire. Yue and Ruby were up in the trees together.

I got up, dusted myself off, went and caught a couple of rabbit, and started preparing them for breakfast. In order to start a fire with which to cook, I had to wake Eriol, but he said he was happy that I woke him up, he didn't like sleeping in too late. 

As the meat was cooking over the small fire I had started, (The old-fashioned way. She can't start fires with her magic) Sakura woke up with Tomoyo waking up almost immediately after.

"What are you cooking?" Sakura looked over my shoulder, "It smells delicious!"

"Rabbit." I smirked when she twisted up her face.

When the second rabbit was done cooking Syaoran finally woke up. Eriol was sharing the first rabbit with Tomoyo and Sakura decided to eat some food she had brought instead, she didn't like rabbit meat.

When the second rabbit finished cooking, I offered three-quarters to Syaoran which he happily accepted.

"That was great!" Eriol exclaimed when he finished.

"That was the best I've ever had!" Tomoyo agreed.

Syaoran just nodded in agreement as he finished eating. Yue and Ruby then came down from the trees and commented on how good the food smelled.

"It's nothing. I've had to cook on campfires since I was little." I replied putting out the flame. Once everyone was ready to go, Diov burst into the clearing.

"Diov!" I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Are you all right?!" He was upset about something. His dirty white shirt had a rip from the neck to about half-way down his body.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I was confused.

"Because…I don't know. I felt you use your powers last night! _Why?!_" His eyes were full of concern.

*~*~*~* Tomoyo's POV:

When Sage started to laugh, Diov's confusion reached its peak.

"Sakura was taken captive by a tree and I tried to destroy the tree, but it didn't work. Everything is fine now, though." Sage kissed Diov on the forehead and giggled some more.

"Well, we need to get back to the Kinomoto Castle. Queen Nadeshiko wants to meet Sage as soon as possible. We also need to get back so we can plan what to do next." I spoke up, "And Diov, let me see your shirt, so that I can fix it for you."

He looked at me with a look that said 'yeah right', but handed it to me all the same. While walking, I joined the threads back together. I don't know if it really is magic or not, but I can fuse two ends of any kind of string together and whether as cloth or just a single strand, string of any kind will listen to me and do as I ask. The only person I have told is my mother, not even Sakura knows.

"Here." I handed Diov his shirt back after about five minutes.

He stared at it, trying to figure out what I had done, but, when he couldn't figure it out, he just put it back on and shrugged it off. That night, when we stopped for dinner, still a few hours outside town, I mended everyone's clothes.

"How do you do that?" Sakura was amazed when the hole apparently fixed itself.

"I don't know. The material listens to me and does what I ask it to." I answered, smiling, "I guess I'm not completely magic-less."

*~*~*~* Arukas' POV:

'So, Asiva was beaten. I didn't think she would be able to win.' The Diov arrived, "_Traitor_!!!" I spat when _he_ arrived on the scene, "What the…" He was taking off his shirt and handing it to the girl with black hair. As I followed them, it felt as if the one girl was using a small amount of magic and when she handed Diov back his shirt, the rip in it was gone, as if it had never been. 'So. They all have magic…it doesn't matter. Hehe…'

"Master's calling…hehehe" I went to Ispep's lair, "Yes, sir?"

"Is she dead?" He didn't think Asiva would be able to do it.

"No. She still lives. And they all have magic, I found that out today! Hehehe!" I couldn't help but laugh at his face with the news of magic.

"Send Rorrim and Roim." His evil grin grew a little. I left in a flash, giggling the entire way.

*~*~*~* Third Person POV:

The group stayed at an inn in the town. They would have gone straight to the Castle, but decided to stay at the inn because of the time they reached the town, nearly midnight. They took two rooms with three beds each, the boys in one room and the girls in the other room. All six of them fell instantly to sleep.

The next day, everyone slept in until nearly eleven in the morning. After they were all up and ready to go, they headed out to the Kinomoto Castle, almost reaching it by that evening. They were about two hours from the castle when water from a nearby stream cut Sakura and Sage off from everyone else.

"AAAHHH!!!" Sakura and Sage both screamed while pounding on the wall of water before disappearing from sight, water, girls and all.

"Sakura!" or "Sage!" Everyone yelled when the walls of water disappeared with the two girls. 

*~*~*~*

What Happened?!? Bwahahaha! I know! And if you want to find out, you have to wait for the next chapter!!! Hehehehe…!


	10. Underwater Battle

Sakura's Past Returns

Note: This is probably more a T+E chapter then S+S, and I'm sorry!!! Please R+R!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Clamp does. :( Please don't sue!!!

Chapter 9: Underwater Battle 

*~*~*~* Sakura's POV:

"Sakura! Are you all right?" Sage ran to my side.

"Yeah…I think. Are you all right?" I stood up and looked around. Where we were now looked like the place in the tree, only with water making up the walls, floor and ceiling.

"Where are we?" Sage went over to a wall and tried to push through, but failed, "And what's going on?"

"You're in the stream. Of course, in another dimension though." Two creatures made of water appeared.

"Who are you two?" I asked, sizing them up. One looked like the tree sprite, just made of water. Her hair flowed around her as if she were floating in water. She stood about two feet and had an innocent face. A face you wouldn't expect to hurt a fly. She was completely the same blue as the water around us, except her eyes. Her eyes were like the wood sprite's. Black orbs with blue swirled throughout peered out at us. 'I wonder if that is a trademark of the sprites that work for Ispep.

The sprite's companion, I had never seen anything like. It stood about four feet in height and had short, spiked hair, if he even had any hair. This one was a male creature. There was an outline of where his pants would be if he wore real pants. His face was the opposite of the sprite's. He wore a sneer and his eyes were small black dots encompassed by red.

"I'm Rorrim, a water elemental." The male creature answered first.

"And I'm Roim." The sprite chirped.

"What do you want?" Sage demanded.

"Her dead…" Rorrim's voice sounded like a waterfall, "…And your surrender."

"Never!" We both replied at the same time. Then I called upon my staff and held it at the ready. Sage tried to use her magic to make one of the two explode, but wasn't successful.

"What?! Why didn't it work…" She became thoughtful, "…maybe…_because I don't know how to make water explode_! What do we do? I can make solids turn to dust, but I don't know how to do that with liquids!!" She looked at me for an answer.

"I know!" I pulled out the freeze card and called upon the card, "Freeze! Make the water sprite solid!" Freeze darted towards the water sprite and she was frozen solid up to the neck. 

Then Freeze went for the water elemental, but the water elemental blocked against it, "I'm not as easy to capture as the sprite!" He raised his hand and a spout of water encased Sage. "Got her!"

"_No_!!!" I screamed, "Water! Do whatever you can to catch him! Freeze! When he's caught, freeze him!"

"When he started icing over, Sage broke out of her water 'cage', "I discovered how to destroy water!" She exclaimed.

I turned back to the two frozen creatures in front of us, "Let me guess. Ispep sent you." They both nodded. A moment later, we were standing were we had been. Everyone's face showed relief.

*~*~*~* Syaoran's POV:

"Are you two all right?" I reached up and stroked Sakura's cheek.

"I am." Sakura said and looked at Sage, "I don't know about her, though."

"I'm…fine…" Sage began to totter and fall. Diov was by her side instantly. He picked her up and started to carry her in the direction we were headed – to the Kinomoto Castle. We walked the rest of the way to the castle. I had Sakura's shoulder wrapped up in my arm as we walked.

When we arrived at the castle, I knew we were going to have a warm welcome from the King and Queen, who were excited to be able to see their daughter after so long. I had been told that Sage had been kidnapped at the age of two. She was now sixteen, which meant that she had been gone for about fourteen years.

*~*~*~* Eriol's POV:

Walking the last couple of hours to the castle, Diov was carrying Sage; Sakura was cuddled up to Syaoran and he had his arm over her. I looked a Tomoyo and she was staring at the two couples with stars in her eyes. I knew she wanted her camera, it was written all over her face.

"Eriol?" She pulled me back a few paces behind the others.

"Yes?" I whispered back to her, so as to not ruin the mood of Sakura and Syaoran.

"Do you really love her?" She sounded sad.

"Um…no." I was caught by surprise.

"Who…do you…love?" She had hope in her brilliant violet eyes.

*~*~*~* Tomoyo's POV:

'Say me. Say me. Say me…" I thought over and over to myself when I asked him who he loved.

He reached his arm around my waist and turned me toward him and I looked into his dark blue eyes, then up at his shining hair which matched his eyes. I felt his semi-masculine arms and shoulders flex under my touch. His white shirt fit him perfectly and was tucked into his black pants. 

"You, my dear Tomoyo." He pulled me closer and we kissed.

*~*~*~*

Thanks **_SO_** much!!!! Reviews keep me going…so _PLEASE R+R_!!!


	11. Homecoming

Sakura's Past Returns

Note: Thanks for the reviews!!! Please R+R!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, clamp does. :( But, I did come up with Sage, Diov, Ispep, Arukas and whoever isn't a normal CCS character. :)

Chapter 10: Homecoming

*~*~*~* Syaoran's POV:

Diov and Sage were ahead of us, Sage was awake and walking now, Eriol and Tomoyo were behind us, and Yue and Ruby were flying above us. Sakura was huddled close to my body and my arm was draped around her shoulders. 

'I wonder what our parents will say about this.' I thought when we approached the Castle gates. 'Oh well, it doesn't matter.'

When we reached the doors, no one was there. The doors were not locked and not even the servants were to be seen. Inside, it looked as if there had been a fight, there were scorch marks along the walls and the two guardians that had stayed were lying on the floor. (Bwahahaha…^-^)

"**_KERO!!_**" Sakura ran to her guardian when she saw him lying on the floor unconscious and started crying.

"**_SPINEL!!_**" Ruby ran to her companions side with Eriol right behind her.

"_What happened here?!_" Sage looked around at the damage in disbelief.

"There was a fight. It appears that the King, Queen, and Prince were kidnapped, and before they were taken, they fought." Yue didn't look happy at all, "But who…?"

Tomoyo, Diov and I just stood there, dumbfounded, not knowing what to do or say. It was unbelievable that this could happen to the Kinomoto's, they were almost as powerful, if not just as powerful, as my parents! Our two families were the strongest in the land. If this could happen to them, could it happen to us?

Just then, Kero and Spinel started to wake. ""_You're not dead!!!_" Sakura yelled and hugged Kero around the neck while Ruby did the same thing to poor Spinel.

"I'm going to be, though if you don't let go of me soon!" Kero croaked. Sakura let go, as did Ruby and the two guardians stood up. "We were attacked by someone their highnesses seemed to know. By the time we knew what he was up to, he already had his defenses up!"

"And it didn't help that he had two little fairies with him!" Spinel added.

"What do you mean, fairies?!" I didn't like the sound of that.

"Two little sparkling dots who wield lots of power!" Spinel snapped.

"I think I know who did this!" Sage had a tone in her voice that non of us had ever heard.

We all looked at her. "Who?" Sakura's face was just as cold and hard as her sister's.

"Count Telracs." Sage answered slowly and pointedly.

"You mean _ISPEP_?!" Diov looked at Sage in surprise.

"Yes. His given name is Count Evol Etah Telracs. He used to be a member of the royal court, until he tried to kill Touya." Sage had flames in her dark blue eyes.

"Yes…I remember being told about him…but how did you know?" Sakura walked up to her sister and looked her in the eye.

"Things that happen in the royal court are not kept secret from the towns people. And, he used to visit the people who raised me. I didn't realize who he was until the day before I left. I listened in on his conversation with the two…" Sage cut her story off there, "Let's get going."

Sakura walked over to me and laid her head on my chest and started crying. I wrapped my arms around her slender frame and soothed her the best I could.

*~*~*~* Third Person POV:

As soon as Sakura stopped crying, the group started off. Kero and Spinel had gone back to their small forms, for traveling purposes, and Yue and Ruby had already started ahead, but not too far, to warn in case any threats popped up on their way. 

Non of them knew exactly what they were going to do, they were all in too much shock to come up with an immediate plan of action. On their way out, Eriol noticed a piece of paper attached to the door. It read, in fancy writing:

__

"My Dear Children,

Do you miss your mommy and daddy already? Well, if you ever want to see them again, you have to relinquish the Star Cards and all your powers! You have two days to reply.

The Great Ispep"

"How do we reply?" Syaoran asked when Eriol finished reading the letter out loud. 

That was when a blue fairy sped into the scene. "You tell me your answer and I go back to Master Ispep!"

"Who are you? Why isn't Arukas here to do his bidding?" Diov didn't recognize the blue fairy.

"I'm Loire!" (Pronounced like for with an L instead of an F ^-^) The fairy flew loops in the air, "And Arukas isn't here because if she saw you again, Diov, you wouldn't survive. Hehehe…"

That night Sakura tried to get her friends to go back to their own kingdoms, "Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, you guys should go home. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm not leaving, you might need someone to protect you." Syaoran cupped her chin in his hand.

"And you might need someone to fix your clothes if they get ripped." Tomoyo smiled.

"And I can't just let Tomoyo stay here where it's dangerous…and who knows, you might need the extra help…" Eriol pointed out. Sakura just looked at the ground, not knowing what to say to her friends. 

*~*~*~*

(Two days later)

The group stayed at the castle for the two days they were given to make their decision. The second day, Loire came up to them, "Well, what's your decisions??? Huh, huh, huh???"

*~*~*~*

Thanks for reading!!! PLEASE continue to R+R!!!!!! ^-^ Hehehe…like this cliffhanger? I do…Hehehe!


	12. Family or Magic?

Sakura's Past Returns

Note: THANKS for the reviews!!!!! Please continue to R+R!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, *sniff*, CLAMP does. *sobbing* But the other characters are mine, so I would appreciate it if you would ask to use them if you do. ^-^

Chapter 11: Family or Magic?

*~*~*~* Sakura's POV:

I looked at Sage and then at Syaoran for support on the answer we decided on. "We want you to take us to our family, and if they are still alive…we…will give what was asked for."

"Hehe! Good, Good!!" Loire darted off, "Come, come!! This way! Hehehe…"

'I pray that this works!!' I thought to myself as we followed Loire, on horseback. Kero and Spinel were in my knapsack, sleeping. Yue and Ruby were on their own horses, one on each side.

He led us in the opposite direction we had traveled to find Sage. That evening we came upon a clearing often used as a campsite and decided to stay there for the night. Loire went to tell his master what was going on, he would be back in the morning. There were three logs surrounding the area with one side left open. There was a circle of rocks in the middle where the fire went. 

We took care of our horses and let them graze on the grass around the trees. After we had something to eat for dinner, we all sat around the fire on the logs and talked. I sat with Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol had their own log and the last log was left for Sage and Diov. Yue and Ruby, though had gone off into the trees to be closer to the moon.

Tomoyo was talking to Eriol and I was leaning up against Syaoran. Sage was adding more sticks to the small fire when Diov came up behind her and whispered something in her ear.

"Back off, Diov. This is not the time for anything like that." Sage's face was hard. I didn't hear what he had said, but the fact that her answer wasn't what he wanted was evident on his face.

The next morning, Loire showed up just like he had promised and we got the horses ready and started off again.

When he was ready, Syaoran helped me get my horse ready. His loose, open, white shirt revealed his chest perfectly. His pants were a dark, forest green tucked into regular brown boots. He stood about five inches above me, making him about 5'9". He looked down at me with his beautiful amber eyes and cupped my chin with his hand and placed a kiss full of passion onto my lips. 

"There. You're all ready." He helped me up on my horse and got on his own. 

As we started off, I dropped back to talk to Sage, she was keeping an eye out behind us. I studied her face for a moment and then asked her, "What did Diov ask you last night?"

"Why?" She looked at Diov with daggers in her eyes.

"He looked hurt with the way you answered him." I was worried about the look in her eyes.

"Why do you care?" She sounded upset.

*~*~*~* Sage's POV:

"Sage, look at me!" Sakura snapped, riding beside me.

I took my gaze off Diov and laid it on her. "Why are you worried about Diov?" 

"Because I also worry about you. What is wrong with you? Just about four days ago you acted like you were best friends, and then suddenly you turn cold towards him and act like you hate his guts!" Sakura's face portrayed worry.

"Well, I was nice and sweet to him before we found out that our parents were kidnapped." I was actually afraid to trust him again.

"What has he got to do with that?" Sakura was clearly confused.

"When I was little, a man used to come to my home and he would have two little fairies. Arukas and Loire. I would play with the fairies while he talked to the old couple. One time Loire told me about a little boy about my age that would eventually play a big part in my life. He didn't say weather it would be for good or bad, but it has to be bad. That boy is Diov." I was about ready to cry, I had almost given him my heart.

"But he was with us when they were kidnapped." Sakura pointed out, "And how do you know that the boy Loire was talking about was Diov?"

"The man I told you about was Count Telracs…also known as Ispep. When I first met Diov, he told me he was taking me to a man by the name of Lord Telracs. I didn't recognize the name right away, so I went with him. Since it was Count Telracs who kidnapped our parents, Diov has to be in on it. The day we turned back, he had talked to the fairy, he must have been making sure what he was to do." I explained, "In short, I don't trust him."

"Oh, I see now. What does your heart tell you about trusting him?" She looked adoringly at Syaoran.

I sighed resignedly and answered, "To trust him. But it has told me that with other guys and it was wrong and they hurt me. My head tells not to trust him because what happened before is sure to happen again."

She looked at me and sighed, "We'll see what happens when we get to our destination. If he proves what you expect, he won't survive. If you're wrong you have to make up to him." She gained an evil gleam in her eye.

"What do you mean?"

*~*~*~*

That's all for now…hehehe. PLEASE R+R!!!!!


	13. The Second Day

Sakura's Past Returns

Note: Thanks for the reviews!!! They keep me going…^-^!!! Please R+R!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does. But the other characters are my own creations and if I used the names of anyone else's characters, I sorry, I didn't know!

Chapter 12: The Second Day

*~*~*~* Diov's POV:

Ever since we had reached the Castle and found the King, Queen and Prince missing, Sage had been pushing me away and giving me the cold shoulder. I believed that it was because of my connection with Ispep, the one who had kidnapped her family. 

The first night we were out, I tried to get her to go to sleep and that if she wanted to, she could sleep on my shoulder. She refused. 

The next day, while we were riding, I saw Sakura talking to her. 'I hope that she's trying to convince her to be nice again. But I doubt that…' I wished I could hear what they were saying. 

When they finished talking, Sakura had a grin across her face, matching the intensity of Sage's frown. While Sakura's eyes sparkled as if she held the knowledge that she was about to pull a great prank, Sage's eyes glared as if she knew that she was the target of that great prank.

As I started to drop back to ask Sage something, I heard Kero complaining about being hungry and Sakura yelling at him that he had to wait, 'That tiny thing sure does eat a lot!'

"Sage?" I was even with her.

"Leave me alone." Her voice was as cold as ever.

"But…" I began.

"I said leave…me…alone." She repeated and looked at me with her bright blue eyes cold and hard. I left her there, in fear of my safety. Knowing that she knew how to use her magic, though not to it's full potential, I didn't want to test her temper. 

*~*~*~* Tomoyo's POV:

Our second night out, we found a clearing almost identical to the first one, where we stayed the night. This time, there was just a clearing with no logs and a fire pit in the middle.

After eating, we sat in the same positions as the night before. A few minutes of sitting there, I looked over at Sakura and saw her looking between Sage and Diov with an expression half of mischief and half of exasperation and sadness.

"I have to talk to Sakura about something." I told Eriol and then walked over to my long-time friend. "Sakura."

"Yes, Tomoyo?" She looked up at me from the safety of Syaoran's arm.

"I need to talk to you about something." I helped her up and pulled her away from the clearing a short distance, "Why were you looking at Sage and Diov so strangely? Come on, you know you can't leave me in the dark."

She smiled and replied, "Sage doesn't trust Diov anymore – long story. Anyway, I told her that if he proves himself true, she has to make up to him for being so cold…Hehehe." She snickered.

"What do you mean?" I was puzzled by her excitement.

"Hehehe…If he proves himself true, she has no choice but to marry him! Hehehe…" Sakura's eyes were full of mischief. 

I liked her plan, "Will she follow through?" Sakura just assured me that Sage didn't have a choice on weather she followed through if he proved true. 

When we got back to the clearing we found Syaoran sleeping lightly, Eriol with the look he gets when he's about ready to do something to Syaoran that will get him mad. Yue and Ruby were no where to be seen, like normal. Kero and Spinel had said they were going to go ahead a little, see if they could discover anything that would help. Diov was staring into space, a blank expression across his face and Sage was about to…_put her hand in the fire_!? 

"_SAGE!!!_" Sakura screamed in shock. Syaoran was awake immediately and all three guys snapped their eyes to the girl with her hand almost in the fire. Yue, Ruby, Kero and Spinel appeared out of no where and gasped when they saw what was happening. Sage snapped her piercing eyes upon Sakura and me with a look of annoyance and pure calmness.

"Yes?" I noticed her eyes were blank.

"**_What_** in the world are you **doing?!?**" Sakura ran to her sister's side, while I stood there motionless. Diov ran to her side but was warned away with a look from Sage, and Syaoran and Eriol stood ready to extinguish the fire if Sage stuck her hand in.

"Testing something." She was totally serious, "I need to know the extent of my powers in case I need them. Fire is something that destroys things, my powers have to do with destroying things." Her hand plummeted into the flames. 

*~*~*~* 

Thank you for reading!!! PLEASE R+R!!!! Sorry it's a shorter chapter, but I couldn't let you know what happened to Sage so quickly…^-^…hehehe…


	14. Fire Spirit

Sakura's Past Returns

Note: Thanks for the reviews!!! Please continue to R+R!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does, so please don't sue! The other people are mine, so please don't use them without permission.

Chapter 13: Fire Spirit 

*~*~*~* Third Person POV:

"Sa-!" Everyone stopped mid-word and stared open-mouthed when Sage's hand wasn't burned.

"Exactly as I thought." She smiled in triumph then pulled her hand out of the fire, taking a part of the fire in doing so. She brought the fire in her hand up to her face and looked at it from all different angles. She tossed it up in the air as if it were a regular ball.

"Sage! Be careful with that!" Sakura cried in disbelief.

"Don't worry…I got this thing under control." She then set the fire back into the fire pit.

When Sage let the fire go, Syaoran and Diov started in on her.

"Don't _ever_ do that again!" Diov was on her right.

"Who knows how much damage you could have caused by doing that!" Syaoran was on her other side.

Sage's eyes became blank and she just hardened up her face and reached back into the fire pit. "You mean…damage like this?" She threw the small ball of flame at the nearest tree. The tree instantly burst up in flame.

"**_WHAT?!?!_**" Everyone scrambled back. Then Sakura called upon the watery card to put out the flames, which it did.

"What was that for?!" Sakura demanded.

"Hehehe…fun." Sage answered casually, tossing another flaming ball up and down.

*~*~*~* Ispep's POV:

"Good," I laughed, watching the scene unfold through Arukas' eyes (magically ^-^), "That wasn't too hard…she will be easy to recruit…"

*~*~*~* Sage's POV:

After Sakura and Tomoyo had gone off, I felt a pull from the fire. Then the thought that fire creates destruction, basically the same as the magic inside me, I wanted to put my hand in it to see if it would hurt me. So I put my hand in, with everyone's eyes on me, courtesy of Sakura and Tomoyo. It didn't hurt at all, it actually felt cool to the touch. I pulled my hand out and tossed the fire around a couple times. Everyone was all worried and didn't think I could control it so I put it back. (I know this is a repeat of what has happened, but I wanted to give it all to you from her POV. ^-^)

After putting the fire back into the fire pit, and Syaoran and Diov yelling at me, I felt something else trying to gain control of my body. Because I really didn't care, I let it take over. I didn't want to listen to them yelling at me.

I felt my body lean back down and my hand go back into the fire. I tried to stop it, but the thing that had taken charge wouldn't let me back in control until it was done. It then threw the fire it had picked up at a tree which instantly burst into flames.

'_NO_!' I cried out, or at least tried to, 'How could you do that?!'

'Easy.' A voice answered, 'I love to play with fire and since you can play with fire and I'm in control, it was easy. Hehe…watch this!'

She picked up another ball of fire and flung it at my friends. I tried even harder to regain control, much to no avail.

*~*~*~* Eriol's POV:

When Sage threw a ball of fire at us, Sakura called upon her Shield card to protect us. 'What in the world has gotten into her?!' I studied her up and down, trying to find something that had changed.

Obviously, so had Syaoran because he whispered in my ear, "Look at her eyes…they're _blank_!" I looked and indeed, they were blank. Usually blank eyes meant that the person's body had been taken over by some sort of spirit.

Yue and Kero were up attacking her, and she had no problem deflecting their attacks. Ruby and Spinel wanted to join in on the fight, but I'd told them to stay back. Tomoyo was back with my guardians and Sakura, Syaoran and I were up close, looking for a chance to make a hit. Diov was trying to get us to not hit her until she threw some fire at him which he then led the attack.

All six of us had scorch marks from being hit by one of Sage's fireballs. Sage, on the other hand, didn't look all that bad. She had a few cuts here and there, but nothing serious. 

"Kero! Yue! Get back!" The two pulled back as commanded, "Syaoran! Eriol! Diov! You guys get back too!" We then backed off. "Sage! Stop what you're doing before you destroy everything! Please!"

"Um…I don't want to. I'm having fun." She laughed.

"Watery! Soak her!" Sakura was looking for a way to stop her sister without hurting anyone. Sage was in the middle of a pillar of water.

When the water disappeared, Sage fell to her knees, breathing hard and apparently fighting with herself, or whatever had taken over her. In her momentarily obvious unguarded state, Syaoran attacked. Before anyone could stop him, his sword pierced Sage's skin.

When he pulled his sword back out of her shoulder, where it landed, she spun around and shot her hand out towards him, sending him flying back. Her eyes were blank, but from the look on her face, she was still fighting to regain control. After sending Syaoran flying and a few more seconds of internal struggle, she won the fight.

Almost as soon as she had won the fight, another entity separated from her. It was a fire spirit. It disappeared instantly and I didn't think anyone else had seen it, I was right.

"_Sage_! What has gotten into you?!" Diov ran to her side when he could tell she wasn't going to be fighting anymore.

"It…wasn't…me…" She stammered.

"Then how do you explain all the damage?! To the trees and to us?!" Sakura was by Syaoran, making sure he was still alive.

She looked around at all the damage caused by her, a look saying that she couldn't believe she would do anything of the kind. She then looked at us, with all our places she burned us. "I…I…" Her eyes were as big as they could be.

Tomoyo, Ruby, and Spinel came back out and looked at everything. Tomoyo ran to Sakura's side while Ruby and Spinel came to me. 

*~*~*~*

Thanks for reading!!!!! PLEASE R+R!!!


	15. Earth BLockade

Sakura's Past Returns

Note: Thanks for the reviews!!! Please R+R!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and probably never will because Clamp owns CCS and probably always will…

Chapter 14: Earth Blockade

*~*~*~* Sakura's POV:

After Syaoran had regained consciousness, I walked up to Sage and asked softly, "Why? Why did you do all this?"

"But…I…_didn't_ do this!" She looked like she was about to panic.

"Do not try to deny your guilt! We all saw you, we fought against you!" Yue commanded harshly.

"Wait! Listen to me!!!" She looked as if _she_ were about to explode, "Someone, something took control after I put my hand in the fire! As it was fighting you, it was also fighting me!" Sage tried to explain, clutching her wounded shoulder.

"Something had taken over her body. She is telling the truth." Syaoran was leaning up against the tree, "I saw her eyes. The were blank. Though I could never guess what it was…"

"It was a Fire Sprit." Eriol was being held up by Ruby and Spinel.

"How did you know?" Sage looked at him thankfully. 

After getting everyone all patched up, we went to bed. The next morning, we decided to continue on and pray that nothing happened.

We were not that lucky. About half-way through the day, we were attacked. A giant earth creature with the same appearance of the water elemental rose out of the earth in front of our horses. Then, right next to it appeared a little creature of fire. Then, last to show itself, but certainly not the weakest, came a little creature that looked like an elf.

"Not today…" I heard Syaoran complain under his breath, then he said aloud, "Who are all of you and what in the world do you want?!" 

"I'm Acta, the fire spirit." The fire creature said in a high squeaky voice.

"_YOU!_" Sage growled. 

The fire spirit just giggled, "And these are my friends, Atca the wood elf. And Ataca the earth elemental."

"And what we want are your lives!" The earth elemental sounded bored. They attacked.

"I'll take the fire devil!" Sage steered her horse off in the direction of the tree-line. The fire spirit followed, with Diov right behind. The earth elemental tried to stop her by erecting a wall of earth, but she just blasted her way through. 

The elemental then turned to me and Syaoran, "You two are mine!" He started throwing stones of all sizes at us.

*~*~*~* Third Person POV:

"Ruby, we _have _to go down there and help them!" Yue tried to go around his female counterpart.

"We can't! It's already crowded down there! If we go down there, then it will be even worse!" Ruby stayed in front of Yue.

"Kero? Spinel?" Yue asked, "What do you guys think?"

"I say we stay here. Only go down if we are needed." Kero said and Spinel agreed.

"Fine." Yue gave up.

*~*~*~* Tomoyo's POV:

The fire spirit followed Sage when she took off and then the earth elemental erected a wall around Sakura and Syaoran, blocking them off from view.

Then the wood elf appeared in front of me and Eriol, "Hehehe…I get to take you two down!" The fight began.

Eriol used his normal attacks which Atca just kept dodging. I thought about my powers with string, 'I wonder…' I took a roll of string from my bag and sent it after Atca. After chasing the wood elf around for a few minutes with Eriol's attacks, my string finally tripped up the little thing and then wrapped around him instantly.

"Ha! See, I can help!" I grinned at Eriol who smiled warmly back at me. He then used his magic to keep the elf from getting away and to put it in a position where we could get answers from it.

*~*~*~* Diov's POV:

(All the battle scene's described happen at the same time ^-^)

"Sage! Wait up!" I ran after her and Acta. After what had happened the night before, I couldn't just let her fight him alone. Sage was headed for the tree line. Probably to make sure that the fire demon couldn't do any more damage to the forest.

When I caught up with them, he was flinging fire at her, which she used her powers to disperse. "Sage!" I called to get her attention. She nodded her head to acknowledge that she knew I was there. 

"If you want to be of any use, find some way to help me!" She yelled, still concentrated on fire creature in front of her. Then one of Acta's attacks made it through her defenses. 

I let loose my power and hit the tiny creature, knocking it down. 

"Thanks!" Sage said and used her power to contain it.

We headed back with it in tow.

*~*~*~* Syaoran's POV:

"Sakura, you go that way, I'll go this way." I darted off to the left while she darted to the right.

I used my sword and sliced the elemental's head clean off. Before we could gape for long, though a new head replaced the old one! 'Well, it's not going to be that easy I guess…'

Then I heard Sakura, "Key of the Star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff And Shine your light! RELEASE!" She looked at me, "Fight! Help Syaoran fight Acata!"

The fight card joined with me and we started hand to hand fighting with the elemental. While fighting me, Acata was also attacking Sakura.

"Jump!" She jumped out of the way, "Windy! Lift Acata off the ground! Fight return!" She continued when and the cards listened to her, "Sword!" She now had a sword that she was holding to the elemental's neck, "You listen to me now, you are off the ground, so you can't replenish yourself and if you don't cooperate, I will cut off parts of you until there is nothing left."

*~*~*~*

Thanks for reading! PLEASE R+R!!!!!


	16. Confessions

Sakura's Past Returns

Note: Thanks for the reviews!!!! This will be the last chapter this week most likely. I have lots of homework to finish before school starts back up and I don't have another chapter typed yet…I'm so sorry for those who read it everyday I update!!!!

Disclaimer: Maybe someday I will own CCS, but until then Clamp does, so please don't sue!!!

Chapter 15: Confessions

*~*~*~* Ispep's POV:

"Are they dead yet?" I questioned my fairy as soon as she entered.

"Nope!!" She sounded happy.

"Why?" I was trying to keep my temper.

"Because they are too strong! If you though that they couldn't defeat the _things_," I knew she didn't like the creatures, "then you are **_STUPID!!!_**" She began to laugh harder then ever. (She knows she can get away with literally anything. That is why she's willing to laugh at him. ^-^)

*~*~*~* Syaoran's POV:

After Acata finally surrendered, the wall that he had erected around us crumbled and fell to the ground. Once it was gone, Sakura and I saw Tomoyo and Eriol sitting there happily, Atca securely trapped. 

"What took you two so long? We've been sitting here waiting for at least an hour!" Eriol laughed.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and corrected, "We've been sitting here waiting for no more then a minute!"

We started questioning the wood elf and the earth elemental as to why they attacked us. They both said that they were told to kill us and take our powers.

"And Acta was to kill me and do the same thing, but to take Sage back to Ispep." Diov rode up with Sage and the fire spirit.

"And actually, by what the fire demon has said, you were not supposed to be killed, Sakura. You were supposed to be taken prisoner."

"You damn little fire spirit!!!" The elemental snarled, "How dare you tell everything! I knew we shouldn't have let you get her yourself!"

"So, you admit what Sage said is true?" Sakura slowly turned back towards the two prisoners, "What else have you lied about?" A small grin spread across her beautiful face.

"**_Nothing!!!!_**" Atca and Acata screeched together, "**_We swear!!!_**"

"Good." Her grin turned into a smile, "You have answered to satisfaction. You are free now. Windy, let him go. Tomoyo, Eriol? Will you be kind enough to let Atca go?" Everyone just looked at her, mouth's hanging open. "Well?" She insisted. The elf and elemental were freed.

"_Hey_!" Acta fought his prison, "What about me?!?"

*~*~*~* Diov's POV:

"You will answer all our questions." Sakura rested her green eyes on the fire creature.

"I'll answer the ones I choose to answer." He stuck his nose up in the air. 

In response, Sage tightened her grip, squeezing him. As she did so, I noticed a slight sway from her. There wasn't any reason, because she was still sitting on her horse.

"Fine! I'll answer all your questions!" He whimpered.

"First, I was wondering why we were to be killed when we are on our way to Ispep at this very moment? Second, what the hell was last night for?!"

"They were to be killed now, so that he didn't have to worry about them later. And last night was two things. One, a test to see how easy it would be to take over Sage's body. Second, to try and get you all to hate her." He answered fully after Sage almost squished the life out of him. (She can destroy his fire body, killing him. ^-^)

"Why?" Sakura was shocked beyond belief.

"He wants Sage to follow him. That was what the test was for. He wanted her to be an outcast in the group because then he would feed off the anger you guys held towards her to gain her allegiance easier. Since she has powers of destruction, I was sent to do it." He confessed, almost in tears.

"How…dare…you…!" Sage's eyes were frightfully full of anger. She was visibly shaking from anger now, "Why did you want Sakura as a prisoner?" She suddenly became very calm.

"Ispep wanted to use you to kill your family. He has the rest captive at his place and wanted Sakura to complete the set. He was then going to have you kill them all." He squeaked.

"Tell Ispep he has another thing coming if he goes back on our original deal again." Sage dropped Acta and he sped away.

After she let go of the fire demon, Sage looked as if she were about to fall from her horse. But she continued on, "Let's go! We have some work to do!" Everyone nodded and got back on their horses.

That evening, we arrived at a house of nobility. The elaborate gardens reached out across several acres. Fountains were dotting the yard, here and there, with a bench or two under the giant trees. There were trees of all different types and most of them stood at least twenty feet tall. The gardens were surrounded by a fence made for show then anything else.

*~*~*~*

Thanks for reading!!! Come back when I get the next chapter up to find out what happens in this beautiful place…^-^ Please R+R!!!!


	17. New Arrivals

Sakura's Past Returns

Note: I know I didn't take as long as I was expecting, but I typed it faster then I expected. Please enjoy and R+R!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and there is no real chance that I will, but I can hope, right? Well, they are not mine, so please don't sue…I don't have any money anyway!

Chapter 16: New Arrivals

*~*~*~* Sakura's POV:

By the time we arrived at our destination, we had been riding hard the entire day and we were all exhausted.

"Are we going to hang out here for the night?" Syaoran was ready to get off his horse and go straight to sleep.

"No." Even Sage stared at me in surprise, "We have to go in. We are only about ten minutes away from the front door."

"But we're not ready to go in! Just look at everyone, Sakura! Everyone is about to fall over dead!" Sage also wanted to get down and go straight to sleep. Then she whispered, "How would we go through with what we are planning in our presents states?! We haven't had any sleep since the night before last night!"

She was right. The night before, she had been possessed by Acta, a fire spirit and attacked us. That had drained us almost completely – fighting her. We hadn't gotten any sleep because of that – Sage was staying awake to make sure nothing happened again and no one else could get to sleep because they were either healing wounds or watching Sage. Even Kero, Yue, Ruby, and Spinel wouldn't go to sleep because they were afraid of another attack – they didn't believe that she had been possessed. 

Then, this morning, after such a hard night, we were attacked by three different creatures. Syaoran and I had fought an earth elemental, Tomoyo and Eriol had fought a wood elf and Diov and Sage had fought the fire spirit that had done so much damage the night before. The four guardians were told to sit the fight out so that they would not be in the way. After the fight, we continued on until we reached the mansion of Count Evol Etah Telracs, a.k.a. Ispep, the man who kidnapped our parents and brother.

"Fine. We'll head back a little so that we are not so close." I suggested, "Then in the morning, we will be ready and will then go in."

"What about his captives? We're going to make your family suffer even longer?!" Tomoyo demanded.

"We'll do more damage to them if we go in right now. If they want rescued, then they have to wait one more night, otherwise we'll be killed and so will they." Eriol explained softly to Tomoyo, "Let's go." 

We turned the horses around and headed back the way we had come and continued for about ten minutes. Then we climbed down and set up our beds and went to sleep. The girls were on one side and the guys were on the other side. The horses in the middle.

*~*~*~* Eriol's POV:

It was the day we were to rescue the royal family of the Kinomoto Kingdom. Everyone woke up early that morning despite how tired everyone had been the night before. After eating a light breakfast, we reviewed the plans we had made before we even set out. Everyone packed and ready to go, we headed back to the front gate.

"We're here." Sakura whispered, "Kero, you stay in my knapsack, no matter what. Yue, you are to stay out here with the horses until we come back out. I'll send Kero out if we need your help."

"Spinel, you stay in there with Kero. Ruby, you stay out here with Yue. Only come in the house if Kero is sent out and gives you to go ahead." I told my two guardians. All four guardians nodded in response, and Kero and Spinel ducked their heads into Sakura's knapsack while the other two took their places with the horses.

"So, you're finally ready to go in?" Loire suddenly appeared in front of us, hand-in-hand with Arukas. 

We followed the two fairies into the mansion. We had been expecting to be taken straight to Ispep so that we could get things over with. How completely wrong we were. As soon as we walked in the door, the floor fell from beneath us and we began to plummet. We all fell down a bent and slanted shoot for about five minutes, picking up scrapes and bruises the entire way down.

*~*~*~* Sakura's POV:

When we all landed, we were in a room with chains hanging all over all the walls. Also, we all landed in a heap. Syaoran was on the bottom, with Eriol right above him. Sage was next in the line up with Diov following right behind. I was on top of Diov and Tomoyo was on top of my knapsack, which was holding Kero and Spinel. 

As everyone got up, I asked, "Is everyone all right?"

"Other then bruises showing up everywhere and a few scrapes, everything is just fine." Sage replied sarcastically, "We're lucky we didn't die!" Everyone agreed.

Once we were all up, we noticed three figures against the wall on the far side of the not too small room we were in. I ran up to them, "Mother! Father! Touya!" I couldn't believe that we were in the same room as them.

"Sakura, dear." Mother whispered.

"Kaijuu, get us out of these chains." Touya instantly commanded. 

"I'm not a kaijuu!" I half-smiled as I tried to free them. I pulled out my key and called fourth my staff and called out, "Erase! Erase the chains holding my family captive!"

*~*~*~* Diov's POV:

We all gathered around and watched in respectful silence as Sakura used the Erase card to free her family. Once the chains had been erased, the royal King and Queen embraced their daughter in a hug. Even Touya gave his little sister a hug and thanked her for helping them! 

"Sakura, where's your sister?" The Queen looked around the group. We all turned, expecting to see her behind us, but she wasn't there.

*~*~*~*

Where did Sage go??? Won't know until I get the next chapter up! Please remember to R+R!!!


	18. Someone's Disappearance

Sakura's Past Returns

Note: Thanks SOOOO much for the reviews!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, although I wish I did. All the characters that are not normal to the CCS gang are mine, though.

Chapter 17: Someone's Disappearance

*~*~*~* Sage's POV:

As Sakura freed the three that were chained to the wall, I stood back away from the group, suddenly afraid of what was happening. As I watched in awe of Sakura's magic, I suddenly felt someone behind me. That someone quickly grabbed me around the waist and clapped a hand over my mouth. I tried to scream, but, for some reason, no noise came from either of us. 

The next instant, we were in another room. This room was lit up brightly, unlike the dungeon room we had just been in which was just dimly lit. The room appeared to be a normal living room that one would find in a house of nobility…or at least what I imagined to be normal for a house of nobility.

As soon as I was released, I spun on the person who had taken me away from my friends and family. He was about the same height as Diov, about 5' 10". His white hair hung down over his eyes, partly hiding them. Even partly hidden, his eyes shone a dark brown, appearing almost to be black. As I scanned his body quickly, I took note of his perfect, light tan. He didn't have on a shirt, which showed clearly his defined arms and body muscles. He had normal riding breeches that were covered in dirt with boots that one would find where I had come from. 

For a moment after seeing him I had lost my voice, but quickly gained it back, "Who are you? And what do you think you are doing, taking my away from everyone?!?" I demanded, preparing to fight him if need be. 

He just laughed at me, "I'm Ekoc. Son of Ispep. And I believe my father asked to see you, so I am taking you to him."

"Sorry, but I don't plan on going with you." I rolled my eyes at him, "Just because you're hot doesn't mean I will follow you anywhere." I started heading to the door.

"Sorry, dear. But you seem to be misunderstanding me. You are going with me and you don't have a choice." He appeared in front of me. He then grabbed my arm and then we were in what would be the throne room if this were a castle. Ispep sat on the 'throne'.

*~*~*~* Syaoran's POV:

"Where could she have gone?" Sakura was looking in every nook and cranny for an answer, "I don't see any trap doors or anything!"

I looked around for Diov, remembering that he had the ability to teleport. He was still there, so he couldn't have taken her.

"You can give up your search," He didn't look too happy, "There are no doors or anything. The only way out of here is teleportation." He looked at me, guessing true what I was going to say, "And only with the permission of Ispep." 

Tomoyo was wrapped in Eriol's arms, crying softly. Sakura, after completing her search, came over to me and pulled my arms around her. 

"Sakura! Get away from the GAKI!!!!" Touya tried to get at us, but King Fujitaka was holding him back.

"Touya! Enough! You have no right to call him that!" Queen Nadeshiko chided her son.

"All we can do is wait, it seems." I sighed, not happy that Sakura was upset.

*~*~*~* Tomoyo's POV:

Everyone found a place where they could get comfortable and we waited. The King and Queen were sitting against the wall, in each other's arms. Touya and Diov were off in the corner, talking about something. Sakura and Syaoran were sitting near her parents, also in each other's arms. Eriol and I were sitting on the other side of Sakura and Syaoran of her parents and Eriol had his arms around me.

"So, Sakura. Why are you with Syaoran and Tomoyo with Eriol? You are the one who is to marry Eriol and she Syaoran." I heard Queen Nadeshiko say to her daughter.

Instead of Sakura answering, I heard Syaoran, "Because we love each other and they love each other. We wanted to talk to you about that. I wish to marry Sakura and not Tomoyo and Tomoyo wishes to marry Eriol."

"That means more marriage negotiations, dear." Queen Nadeshiko whispered. 

I smiled because if they were going to go along with it, my parents would without a doubt. Eriol then tightened his grip on me. And we heard Sakura and Syaoran snuggling together.

*~*~*~* 

That's it for this chapter! Sorry it's not as long as they have been! And new thing here…I'm not going to update again until I get at least four new reviews!!! (Or I have the next five chapters ready to be put up and I'm tired of waiting!) **_PLEASE R+R!!!!!!_**


	19. Betrayal

Sakura's Past Returns

Note: 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! *turns away, sobbing* So please don't sue!!!

Chapter 18: Betrayal 

*~*~*~* Ispep's POV:

When my son reappeared with the girl that had previously eluded my grasp, I was overjoyed, "Good job, Ekoc. Now, Sage. Why do you not wish to see me anymore? I remember that when you were younger, you loved it when I came to visit. What's happened?"

"I found out that you are trying to turn me against everything I know is good and that you kidnapped my parents and brother!" Sage spat at me before nailing Ekoc in the groin, which got him to instantly release her.

'Resourceful. I like that.' I thought allowing a smirk to cross my face. "Oh, dear! I'm so sorry you have been exposed to so many lies!" I did my best to look upset and sympathetic.

"Yeah, right! You expect me to believe _that_ look?!" I guess she didn't believe I was authentic.

'Perceptive. Another good trait…but only to a certain extent. She's a bit too perceptive…we'll have to fix that…' I frowned. She wasn't going to be as easy to change as I first thought, "Ekoc. Get the crystal orb!" He left.

*~*~*~* Diov's POV:

During our period of waiting, I had explained how the room we were trapped in worked. After that was cleared up, we talked for a while before we ran out of things to say to each other. The three couples in the room were all together and it looked as if all three women were sleeping. Syaoran looked to be trying to come up with ways out, by the look on his face; King Fujitaka appeared to be sleeping; and Eriol looked happy, sitting there with Tomoyo wrapped up in his arms. Kero was cuddled up with Sakura and Syaoran and Spinel with Tomoyo and Eriol. Touya had gone over to a wall and sat down and was now dozing lightly. I too was sitting down, but just awaiting the doom that was soon to befall us all.

*~*~*~* Ekoc's POV:

After Ispep used the crystal orb on Sage, she was an entirely different person. It took all night for him to complete the process because she was stubborn as all hell, but it was done. 

"This is going to be SO much fun!!!" Loire and Arukas had come up behind me.

"I can't wait to hear their cries for mercy!" Arukas replied, highly anticipating the upcoming massacre, "Hehehe…it's going to be so satisfying! Especially, knowing that Diov knows that his girlfriend is going to kill him!"

I agreed that they could follow me when I took Sage down to the dungeon where everyone was. The fairies had to be right, the upcoming scene had to be a wonderful sight to see.

When we got down there, we found three couples together and two others off on their own. As soon as the light from our entrance died down, everyone was up and ready to fight us with all their power.

"Sage!" One of the young girls cried out when she saw who it was, "What happened to you? Are you all right?"

"I'm perfectly fine. And what happened is that my eyes were opened to the truth of things." Sage raised a hand, palm out towards the girl who had spoken and stones from the wall behind her started to fall upon her.

"_SAGE_!!! What are you doing?!?" I recognized Diov's voice behind us.

She half turned and put up a hand in his direction, "Doing what I should have done a long time ago." The ceiling started to fall upon him.

"Ah. Poor Diov. Being killed by the one he loves!" I crooned, then started laughing.

*~*~*~* Sakura's POV:

'What in the world?!' Everyone was dodging flying rocks, "Sage! You've got to stop this now! Before someone gets hurt!" I tired to call out to her, but she didn't listen. 'I hope she isn't possessed again!'

Mother and father were using their magic to keep a shield up around themselves, but they didn't look like they could hold out for too much longer. Eriol was using his magic to hold a shield around him and Tomoyo. Touya and Diov were doing quite well dodging the stones. Kero and Spinel were staying in their small forms, making themselves smaller targets and doing their best to help Eriol and Tomoyo.

"That's it!" I called upon my staff and then called the Shield, "Shield! Protect Syaoran for me!" The shield card placed itself over Syaoran. 

Trying to see Sage's next move before she made it, I noticed that she was telling the man that came with her to do something. I couldn't tell what she was saying because of all the noise. In a blink of an eye, the man that had been behind Sage was no longer behind her. Suddenly, I felt someone behind me and it didn't feel like Syaoran.

Then I heard, "Time for you to come with me." He grabbed me around the waist and we teleported out of the dungeon. The next moment, Sage was standing in front of me with the fairies Loire and Arukas sitting on her shoulders.

"What is going on?!" I was confused as I could be.

"We are going to show you the wonderful world of truth." (The truth that she now believes ^-^) Sage now had a cocky attitude, "And the wonderful world of power!"

*~*~*~*

Well, there's that chapter! From now on, if I don't get at least four reviews (or I'm get tired of waiting!) I'm not going to update! I'm waiting until I have 34 reviews!!!!!! Bwahahaha…^-^!!!! **_PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!!_**


	20. Double Trouble

Sakura's Past Returns

Note: Thank you so much for your reviews! They are what keep me writing this story! Reminder, if I don't get four new reviews, I'm not going to post the next chapter!

Disclaimer: If I owned CCS, then it would be dubbed in it's entirety, with the original names…but I don't and it was dubbed the way it was dubbed…:( Although, the characters not in the regular group are mine…sorry if I used any names that were already used…

Chapter 19: Double Trouble

*~*~*~* Arukas' POV:

After the demolition of the dungeon, Loire and I teleported Sage back to safety since she was not gifted with the power of teleportation. Ekoc had Sakura. We took Sage to her room when Sakura fainted. (I think it was because of her surprise…but she says no such thing happened…^-^) Ekoc took her to Ispep.

After Sakura was in her room, Loire and I went to watch the conversion of Sakura. "This has to be great!" I said to Loire on our way.

"Couldn't be otherwise! Two sister on a death run…hehehe…!" 

When we arrived in the chamber where things were to happen, we saw that Sakura had woken up and was now fighting (Physically ^-^) Ekoc. Ispep watched in apparent amusement. When the fight ended, it turned out that Sakura was the victor. Ispep had to use his magic to get Sakura off his son. 

"Hahaha…" Loire was laughing as hard as ever, "Why'd…you do…that?! It was…funny…to see…Ekoc…getting…his butt…kicked by a girl!" He said between bursts of laughter. 

"Quiet!" Ispep put his magic into the spell and instantly there was no noise. Loire was still spinning in the air holding his stomach from laughing and Ekoc looked as if he were about to tackle my male counterpart. Sakura looked as if she were trying to use her magic to break free of Ispep's silence spell, unsuccessfully.

"Thank you all very much." Ispep went on after a few seconds, "Now. Ekoc, get my crystal. Arukas and Loire, secure our dear Sakura on the altar, so that we may start the spell as soon as Ekoc returns."

Fighting as hard as she could against us, Sakura was a hard one to hold down, but we got her anyway.

"Thank you. You may now leave if you wish." He looked at each of us, knowing that we would choose to stay, "Fine then."

*~*~*~* Third Person POV:

Tied down to a rock bed, Sakura fought against her bonds as hard as she could, "Let me out of here, now!" She demanded.

"Sorry, love. I can't do that right about now. After we are done with what we are going to do, then you can go." Ispep's voice became magical, "Now, stop the struggling and relax. Don't fight against what will start in a couple of minutes. The quicker you accept what is happening, the sooner the entire process will be over."

Ekoc ran in the room as his father was finishing up telling Sakura what to do. When his father looked up and saw him, he nodded. The boy then handed the crystal gently to Ispep and Ispep began the chant that would start the conversion of the second Kinomoto Princess.

*~*~*~* 

(The next morning)

"You ready girls?" Ekoc stood with Sakura, Sage, Arukas, and Loire, "And you, fairies?"

Everyone nods and he grabs hold of Sakura while Arukas and Loire plant themselves on Sage's shoulders. The fairies take Sage down to the dungeon while Ekoc takes Sakura down. 

When the group arrived in the dungeon, they found everyone either asleep or staring off in space. The room looked like large piles of rocks and what-not had been dumped in there; the walls were in perfect condition, as was the ceiling.

"What happened to all the damage I did?!" Sage demanded.

"This place fixes itself magically. The only evidence is the piles of rubble…they don't disappear until the entire room is full." Loire explained the lack of damage to the walls.

"I see…so I have more work to do to make up for it." Sage smiled wickedly, "Ready, Sakura?"

"Let's go!" Sakura smiled back, "Blast card! Blast the wall behind them!" Sakura pointed to Eriol and Tomoyo. (I know that this card is not real, but for the purposes of this fic, I need it…along with some other's I will be making up in this scene…^-^)

As soon as the three with the fairies had entered the room, those who were spaced instantly came back to reality and woke those who were sleeping. When Sakura blasted the wall behind her friends, Eriol pulled Tomoyo out of the way and used his magic to protect her from flying rocks.

*~*~*~* Eriol's POV:

'What?!' I thought while pulling Tomoyo out of the way of Sakura's Blast card, "That card was never created…it was thought about, but never created because of the potential damage it could do! How does she have it now?!" I asked myself.

"What do you mean it wasn't created?!" Tomoyo heard me, "Why do the cards now look different?!"

I looked at the four cards she was holding. Tomoyo was right, they had changed in appearance. The backs were now black with pink outlining. When I saw the front of them, I noticed that the cards were all cards that would do major damage in the wrong hands…in evil hands…

Between the two sisters, it was harder then ever to stay away from being crushed. Somehow, Syaoran had ended up next to me.

"Syaoran. What do you think?" I whispered, using my magic to protect him as well.

He spat and then answered, "I don't know what to think. But I don't like what she is wearing now and I hate the way that guy there is standing behind her!"

Then Touya came up, "I have to admit…I prefer seeing you with her, gaki!"

The King and Queen were holding their own and even getting in a few shots of their own, when their protection barrier broke and they were both knocked out by flying rocks.

Then the two turned towards the four of us and started an all out attack.

"Blast! Crush! Destruction! Killer!" Sakura held up all four cards, "Release and do what you were created to do!"

At the same time, Sage used her powers to start rocks and boulders cascading down upon us. The only thing keeping the cards away from us and the rocks from touching us was the shield that Touya, Syaoran and I were enforcing with our magic. But we were all becoming weak. Then the shield creaked.

*~*~*~*

Thanks for reading! PLEASE R+R!!! I'm not going to update until I get at least four reviews!!! That means I'm up to 38!


	21. After Thoughts

Sakura's Past Returns

Note: HELP!!!! I posted two chapters this time, but they are the same chapter!!! I need your help in determining which chapter to use for the story! When you review, please tell which one you like the best, and then I will go for the one that gets the most votes!!! And if they come out equal, I will finish with the chapter that I like the best and then go back and finish with the other version.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, clamp does…not fair! Oh, well. 

Chapter 20: After Thoughts

*~*~*~* Syaoran's POV:

After the double attack, everyone's energy was drained as was our magic. The next visit from them would definitely spell our end.

King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko had minor injuries; they had each been hit in the head by a small rock. The rocks were small, but still big enough to creak the queen's skull and leave a nasty bruise, and leave a lump and bruise on the back of the king's head. When they had been hit, they were both knocked out instantly.

The rest of us had been under one large magical shield. Since Tomoyo's magic only dealt with material things, she was the only one who was not able to help in strengthening the shield. Eriol, Touya and I held it the best we were able to.

But, since we were all so weak from fighting Sage the day before, we were already tired and not at our best. Only one all out attack broke through our protection. Once the shield creaked, The ceiling Sage had dropped on us fell to meet us. The cards Sakura had put on us closed in as well. 

For some reason that none of us can figure out, they all pulled back before the final blows could be made, sparing our lives for the time being.

After they left, we took count of injuries and how much power any of us had left. Tomoyo was the strongest now since she was unable to use her magic in the fights. The King and Queen were the next strongest; they had more then the rest of us in the first place. Touya, Eriol, and I were all the weakest. The last shield that we had held up had drained most of our strength. 

We then set to work trying to heal the smaller injuries the best we could without losing so much strength to reach the point of passing out. Tomoyo, with her material magic, did most of that, putting bandages around the bigger wounds.

*~*~*~* Third Person POV:

"What?" A groggy Sakura sat up, "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in your new room." Sage had been with her sister since the end of the attack on everyone when she had fallen asleep.

"What are you wearing?!" It was the first time Sakura had paid attention to Sage's clothes, "You should have more then that on!"

Sage just laughed slightly, "What? You don't like it? Look at what you are wearing."

Sakura did as she was bid, and stared in shock, "But…how?!"

"Don't worry about that now. What do you believe in regards to our family and friends?" Sage had also stayed there because she was told to find out how successful the procedure was.

"I don't know. Some of the things he said sounded…felt like they were real memories he was bringing forth to my attention. But some of the things he showed me I knew they were all out lies…I'm not that stupid. What about you?" Sakura hoped that maybe Sage felt the same way so that she wouldn't have to put up with the horrid man doing that again.

"Well…I don't know what to believe…" Sage looked away from her twin.

"About what? Your past, when you met me what?" Sakura asked softly.

"Everything…" Sage admitted

"What?! You question what I've told you?! You're my sister! Why would I lie to you?!" Sakura almost shouted

Sage winced at Sakura's apparent anger, "What I mean is that some things he told me and made me relive from a new perspective, I wonder weather I had the right perspective in the first place."

"Like what?!" Sakura stared at Sage, horror written all over her face.

"Well, he told me that Mother and Father left me with the old couple that raised me and told them that I was unwanted because I always got in the way and caused trouble. That our older brother had always hated me and helped get me into trouble. That was about the long past He also pointed out that…" Sage paused.

"What?" Sakura was clearly horrified.

"That…" Sage had to take a breath before she could continue on, "That…you…only went out to find me…because you wanted to kill me when you had the chance…It all seemed so…real! I thought about it and from what happened, it could have been true…but I don't know exactly what to believe…"

"You believed…that I wanted to kill you?!?" Sakura was almost ready to laugh.

"You can't let Ispep know that his spell didn't work on us like it should! Otherwise he will kill us!" Sage warned Sakura, "When we are taken again to do finish off the others, you _have_ to go along with it!"

"No! And neither do you." Sakura grinned evilly, "Instead of attacking our friends and family, we will turn and attack whoever takes us down there.

"But they are stronger then us! If we turn on the fairies, we're toast! And if we turn on Ekoc, Ispep's son, Ispep will finish us off!"

"But you're forgetting, my dear sister, that in that spell Ispep put on us, there was also a strengthening part. In case you didn't notice, we are the strongest…Ekoc, you know how he was holding me as if I were his girlfriend or something," Sage nodded. "Well, I felt him trembling when we showed how strong we were together…although that was not fun in the least…and the look on the faces of the fairies, even though they hid it quickly and well, showed that they knew we were stronger and had become afraid of us." Sakura smiled.

"So you're saying to forget what was brought to my attention by Ispep and go along with this insane plan?" Sage was pacing the room.

"Exactly." Sakura's dark smile grew.

"What? What are you two talking about?" Ekoc walked in easily.

*~*~*~*

That's all for now, folks! Please come back again later to find out what is going to happen…^-^ **_PLEASE R+R!!!_** Remember, I'm going to be waiting until I get four new reviews before I put up the next chapter! ^-^ PLEASE DON'T FORGET, ALSO, I NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU LIKE THE BEST!!!


	22. Return Attack

Sakura's Past Returns

Note: HELP!!!! I posted two chapters this time, but they are the same chapter!!! I need your help in determining which chapter to use for the story! When you review, please tell which one you like the best, and then I will go for the one that gets the most votes!!! And if they come out equal, I will finish with the chapter that I like the best and then go back and finish with the other version.

Disclaimer: If I owned CCS, I would be the happiest girl on earth…unfortunately, I don't own CCS!

Chapter 20: Return Attack

*~*~*~* Syaoran's POV:

After the double attack, everyone's energy was drained as was our magic. The next visit from them would definitely spell our end.

King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko had minor injuries; they had each been hit in the head by a small rock. The rocks were small, but still big enough to creak the queen's skull and leave a nasty bruise, and leave a lump and bruise on the back of the king's head. When they had been hit, they were both knocked out instantly.

Diov had been the only one to not hurt too badly. The chicken had hidden behind a large pile of rocks and had stayed there, out of sight until the attackers had gone. Although, he did help dig everyone out from under the pile of rocks that had landed on the rest of us.

The rest of us had been under one large magical shield. Since Tomoyo's magic only dealt with material things, she was the only one who was not able to help in strengthening the shield. Eriol, Touya and I held it the best we were able to.

But, since we were all so weak from fighting Sage the day before, we were already tired and not at our best. Only one all out attack broke through our protection. Once the shield creaked, The ceiling Sage had dropped on us fell to meet us. The cards Sakura had put on us closed in as well. 

For some reason that none of us can figure out, they all pulled back before the final blows could be made, sparing our lives for the time being.

After they left, we took count of injuries and how much power any of us had left. Tomoyo was the strongest now since she was unable to use her magic in the fights. Diov was the next strongest because he had hidden after the fight had started. The King and Queen were the next strongest; they had more then the rest of us in the first place. Touya, Eriol, and I were all the weakest. The last shield that we had held up had drained most of our strength. 

We then set to work trying to heal the smaller injuries the best we could without losing so much strength to reach the point of passing out. Tomoyo, with her material magic, did most of that, putting bandages around the bigger wounds; Diov at her elbow, doing whatever she instructed him to do.

*~*~*~*

(About four days later)

Every so often, enough food for all of us appeared in the middle of the floor, where whoever teleported in showed up. None of us were able to get in very much sleep from fear of them showing up while we were out. None of us could tell how much time had passed because there were no windows or anything for telling time. After a little while, though, we decided to sleep in shifts so that we could all get enough sleep to be rested up.

The next attack came.

Sakura, once again, was standing there with the guy that Diov had identified as Ispep's son, Ekoc. Another guy, unknown by anyone, was with Sage, his hands around her waist. The first outfit the two girls had, I thought was pushing it, but not _too_ bad. This time, they went too far.

Sakura had a half top, which laced completely in the back. The black material was bordered by her favorite shade of pink. The piece of material she had wrapped around her was extremely low-cut and tight with nearly invisible straps. (Spaghetti straps ^-^) Her skirt, if it could be called that, barely covered her and was laced completely on each side. The borders of it were also her favorite shade of pink. Sage's outfit was exactly the same except lined in dark, sapphire blue.

They attacked on the shift taken by Diov and me. We quickly woke everyone and got ready to fight. The time that had passed had been enough for everyone to heal enough to fight back decently, and come up with a strategy to fight back. Everyone had something they were assigned to do.

Nadeshiko, Fujitaka, and Touya were to stay together and try to draw Sakura and Ekoc's attention. Eriol and Tomoyo were to draw Sage's and the new guy's attention in the other direction. Diov and I were going to try to get past the defenses and get to the girls.

Hiding behind rocks after everything got going, we were lucky that we were not noticed before we were ready to go. When they were the way we wanted them, we charged them and tackled and pulled the girls from the arms of the guys. Once they were on the ground, we turned and attacked Ekoc and his companion. 

They both disappeared before our attacks reached them. But we had the girls with us. We were determined to get them back.

"What in the world?!?!" I was thrown half-way across the room. A second later, I found Diov right next to me.

The Kinomoto royal family was on one side of the large room, ready to continue the fight; while Tomoyo and Eriol were on the other end, also ready to fight. 

Instantly, the room went from silent and foreboding to loud and intense. Sakura's cards were everywhere, causing havoc and Sage was blasting away the walls and ceiling.

The rest of us were blocking and attacking when we could. Someone's attack made it's way through to hit Sage into the wall where she hit her head, hard, and dropped to the floor. Sakura dropped her guard and ran to her sister. Before she could reach her sister running, she turned and tried to hastily erect a magical shield, but she was too slow and joined her sister on the floor. 

*~*~*~* 

Are they dead…or are they just unconsious?!?! Even I, Sakura Sage, the author, don't know! Hehe…well, if I continue with this chapter, then all of us will find out! PLEASE DON'T FORGET, ALSO, I NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU LIKE THE BEST!!! And remember, I'm not going to update using either ending, until I get four new reviews!!! Which will put me at 42!


	23. Preparations

Sakura's Past Returns

Note: One more chapter after this! Enjoy and PLEASE R+R!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, though I keep wishing I did. The rest of the unknown characters are mine, though.

Chapter 21: Preparations

*~*~*~* Ekoc's POV:

"What? What are you two talking about?" I walked into Sakura's room.

Both girls stared at me like deer caught in surprise. "What are you doing in here?!" Sakura was the first to recover, "And just walking into a woman's room without knocking! What if I had been changing?!"

"I'm sorry, Lady Sakura." I bowed in apology, "My father requested your presence I thought you knew I was coming, that's the reason for my absence of knocking, and I heard you two talking, so I didn't think you would be changing."

"How much did you hear?!" Sage had recovered.

I turned toward her and bowed again, "A true gentleman doesn't listen in on a ladies conversation. It really is rude."

Sage looked as if she were about to do some bodily damage, while Sakura looked as if she were about laugh, then smirked, "What do you think a true gentleman would have done when he wished to speak to women behind a closed door? And_ you _are telling _us_ what a true gentleman does and does not do? You…" She searched for a word, "…the son of a gentleman _wanna-be_! And us, actual princesses!"

I was suddenly angry, "Just because my _father_ isn't a true gentleman, you don't think _I_ am?! Well, for your information, I _HATE_ my father!!!" I suddenly realized what I had just said, "Neither of you say a thing to him! Do you understand me?!"

Both countenances in front of me were full of shock and disbelief, which was quickly replaced by what looked like elated, mischievous grins.

*~*~*~* Third Person POV:

"You requested my presence, my lord?" Sakura curtsied.

"Why didn't you finish them off like you were instructed?" Ispep glowered.

"We couldn't. We simply weren't strong enough." Sakura answered lightly.

"What do you mean you '_simply weren't strong enough'_?!?!" Ispep exploded.

"Exactly that." Sakura's voice floated, lady-like, "Now, if you'll be kind enough to excuse me. It really is late, and if I'm to stay healthy, I really must get to bed."

Ispep looked as if her were about to strangle Sakura on the spot, but overcame the urge and dismissed her angrily. She curtsied slightly again, turned and walked out, leaving both Sage and Ekoc standing there in complete shock.

After looking at his father, Ekoc grabbed Sage's arm and pulled her out of the room with him.

*~*~*~* Ekoc's POV:

"So when do we go up against him?" Sage asked as soon as the three of them got back to Sakura's room.

"Sorry Sage, I have to do this alone." Sakura started preparing things.

"What?! Sorry, sister, but you are _not_ doing this alone!" Sage stepped in front of her sister.

"Yes I am!" Sakura replied firmly, "Because you are going to be busy getting everyone out of that dungeon we almost totaled."

"And then I'm coming to help you if you're not finished!" Sage gave in and went along with Sakura's plan.

"Fine. But it won't take me that long. Oh, and you, Ekoc, you go with Sage." Sakura said over her shoulder.

"Whatever you say, your highness." I replied, relieved that I didn't have to go with the other twin.

"Well, let's get going!" Sage was now the one pulling me along.

*~*~*~* Sage's POV:

"Ekoc, you go and get everyone out of the dungeon." I told him once we were far enough from Sakura's room.

"Where are you going?" He looked at me as if he already knew the answer.

"There is no way I can let Sakura do this on her own. I'm going to help her." I replied, setting a look of sheer determination upon my face.

"Whatever you want…just I'm not taking the blame when everything's all over." He made his way towards the dungeon.

"Sorry, Sakura, but I can't let you get yourself killed like this." I muttered as I started in the direction Ispep was.

*~*~*~*

I know, I know, these two chapters are VERY short! I'm SORRY!!! I had to get them to a certain point because the last chapter I want to make one chapter, not another two chapters…there will be some changes to compensate for the two different lines coming together, but there is only one more chapter and only a few things that I will have to worry about. Thanks for reading and PLEASE R+R!!!


	24. The Fight

Sakura's Past Returns

Note: Only one more chapter after this one! Enjoy and PLEASE R+R!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters!

Chapter 21: The Fight

*~*~*~* Sakura's POV:

When I hit my head on the wall and fell, I was barely conscious. Just enough to realize that Sage was awake and not very happy. Then Syaoran and Diov came over and started to fuss.

'Is Syaoran _really_ worried about me? Maybe I was wrong…maybe he really does care that much about me…' I began to think as he ran his warm hands over my arms and legs (He's checking for broken bones ^-^) "Syaoran…" I tried to talk, "I'm sorry."

He had to hear me because I heard him reply, "Shhh…Everything's going to be all right." As he pulled me up into a hug.

The next thing I knew, there was a sharp pain shooting through my stomach and chest. 

Syaoran instantly, yet gently released me, "What's wrong?"

"It hurt's…" I whispered before slipping into unconsciousness.

*~*~*~* Syaoran's POV:

After Sakura lost consciousness, I felt about her ribs. One was broken. Her mother came over and started using her magic to heal Sakura. As if the Queen's healing was the signal, there was a blast from where Sage was lying and Diov was sent flying across the room.

"I guess she hasn't changed her mind." The Queen sighed. 

It was undoubted when Sage was heard, "Elyk Enan Orek! Get your ass down here this instant!!!" After a few seconds, "_ELYK ENAN OREK_!!!"

The man nobody knew that had been with her before appeared near Sage and kneeled down over her, "Enough yelling. Dang! You hardly gave me any time to get here!"

"I just wanted to give you this." Sage softly placed her hand on his chest. He screamed and quickly became dust. 

"Now that that's over with," Sage smiled contentedly, "It's time for the rest of this place." Sage stood up and stretched.

"I don't think so!" Touya took a step closer.

"Back off and shut up." Sakura replied, then turned towards the Queen, Sakura and me, "And you two get away from her."

Queen Nadeshiko stood up and pulled me away with her. As soon as we were about 10 feet away, Sage rushed to her sister's side. At her sister's side, Sage pulled Sakura into a tight hug. She slowly stood up, glowering at everyone in the room and disappeared with Sakura.

*~*~*~* Third Person POV:

"What? What's going on? Where am I?" Sakura finally woke up.

"So you're finally up? Took you long enough." Sage walked over to the side of her sister's bed.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"You've been sleeping for about three days now. How do you feel?"

"Ow." Sakura replied flatly, "Where are we? Where is everyone else?"

"Everyone else who?" Sage was confused.

"Mother, father, Syaoran, Diov, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Touya." Sakura stated what she thought was obvious, "And where are _we_?"

"They are all in the dungeon, unfortunately not dead, and we are in your room, fortunately alive."

"What are you talking about _un_fortunately _not_ dead?!?!"

"What are _you_ talking about?!"

"Why would you want our family and friends dead?"

"Why not?!"

"Because they are out _family_ and _friends_!!! You don't just decide you want them dead!!!"

"What suddenly changed _your_ mind?!"

"What do you mean?! I've _never_ wanted them dead! I love them!"

"But that's why you've been out for three days! You went down there with me to kill them all and we failed! They pulled a sneak attack and threw us up against a wall and you've been out since then!"

Sakura was speechless, "I…I would never!"

"Oh, dear sister, but you did!" Sage wore a smug smile.

"I must apologize immediately! Explain that I didn't know what I was doing!"

"What's wrong with you?!" Sage interrupted.

"With _me_?!! What's wrong with _you_?!" Sakura yelled back.

"There's nothing wrong with me! I always thought you were on my side, the winning side, but it seems you'll just have to die like all the rest!" Sage was sobbing as she pulled out a dagger, "I'll make it nice and quick for you!" Sage rushed at her sister.

"Sleep card! Put her to sleep until she's better!" Sakura used the sleep card on her sister, "I'm sorry Sage," Sakura said as Sage sunk to the floor, "But no one is going to die other then Ispep." She walked out of her room in search of her nemesis.

*~*~*~*

I know this is a short chapter, Please forgive me! There's only one more chapter left and I wanted to make sure I would have enough for it! PLEASE R&R!!!


	25. Rebuilding

Sakura's Past Returns

****

Note: Ok…this is it…the last chapter (and the longest!!! ^-^). Well, so that you know what in the world is going on, because I combined two different story lines, I have certain parts that are only for a certain division. To tell which is which here are the special things:

****

**…** is for the chapters by the titles** _After Thoughts _**and** _Preparations_**

~~…~~ is for the chapters by the titles **_Return Attack_** and **_The Fight_**

All other text is general to encompass both branches.

Well, thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed!!! All the reviews are what kept this story going! Well, even though this is the last chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

****

Disclaimer: I've been wishing and wishing that I owned CCS since before I even started this fic, but that wish still has not come true…I don't own CCS!

Ch. 22 – Rebuilding

*~*~*~* Sakura's POV:

When I reached the door leading to the room where I knew Ispep to be, I paused in my path. After calling out my staff, I blasted my way into the throne room.

"What the hell are you doing here?! **I thought you had to get your 'beauty sleep'?!?!" ** Ispep roared

"I'm here to get rid of you!" I countered, "Wood card! Entwine him in your branches!!!" I call upon the wood card, ** "I lied." **

As if brushing something aside, using his magic to throw the wood card against the side wall, "It's going to take a hell of a lot more then that to defeat me!"

"I'm just getting warmed up." I replied smoothly, "Wood card return!"

Instead of doing as I commanded, the wood card started entwining itself around me!

"What?!" I cried out in alarm.

"You think you could best me?! Me, who's been working so hard at strengthening my magic my _entire_ life and you, a little 16 year old who just discovered she had magic about _6 years ago_?!" Ispep shouted, "I think not!" he laughed, a sound so horrible that I was suddenly fearful that he was right.

*~*~*~* Sage's POV:

~~ "What happened?" I muttered to myself when I woke up and found myself on the floor. I sat up, trying to recall what had happened. Then I remembered.

On her way out of the room, Sakura had said that the only one who was going to die would be Ispep! 'I can't let her do it alone!' I jumped up and bolted to the throne room.

On my way there, I ran into Ekoc and before I could attack him, he called, "Don't worry! I want to help you!"

Looking him straight in the eye for a few seconds, I nodded and told him, "Go get everyone out of the dungeon."

And I headed off to the throne room. ~~

As I ran through the hallways, I remembered all the fun times I'd had with everyone in the last few months and how I had just left the couple that had raised me and sped up my pace even more. It was because of him that I had been separated from my real family for 16 years and why I had almost killed all of them. Now I had to help my sister get rid of him. When I reached the door, I stopped, catching my breath and listening to the commotion inside.

*~*~*~* Tomoyo's POV:

While we were still cleaning up, I think it was a few days later, but I'm not sure, Ekoc appeared again. As soon as he was seen, everyone assumed positions for fighting.

Before anyone could fire at him, though, he put his hands up and said, "No! I'm not here to do any more damage! I'm here to get you all out of here!"

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?!" Syaoran demanded.

"Well, if you don't want out of here, then I'll just leave." Ekoc started to disappear again.

"Wait! Take us with you!" King Fujitaka called after the slowly departing Ekoc. Ekoc reversed the direction of his travel, and when he was whole again, he wore a huge grin that reached from one ear to the other.

"I'll take the ladies first." Ekoc's smile disappeared, a look of complete seriousness replacing it, "Your highness." He held out his hand to the queen.

Once she took his hand the two of them started to disappear. A minute later, Ekoc returned and took me up. Once the two of us were up and I was with the Queen, he went back down and brought up one person at a time until everyone was safe. 

When Syaoran and Diov were brought up, it took the King to keep them from taking off to help their girlfriends in the fight we all knew was being fought at this moment.

*~*~*~* Third Person POV:

For several minutes Ispep and Sakura traded attacks and blasts, neither truly doing any real damage.

"I'm hurt the you two started the party without me!" Sage announced as she burst through the door, causing a pause in the fighting.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?!" Both Sakura and Ispep yelled at Sage simultaneously. 

"I came here to join in on the fight." Sage said sadly, "But if…*sniff*…you two don't want me here…*sniff*…then I'll go…" Sage started out the door.

"Wait!" Sakura called after her twin, "Dang it! I need your help!"

Sage brightened up immediately and bounded over to Sakura's side, "Time to take this freak out!"

For about another five minutes, Sakura was using her strongest cards while Sage fired off blast after blast. This time, with attacks coming in at different angles, Ispep was busy trying to just dodge most of the attacks.

Sakura's strongest card finally make its way through all Ispep's defenses and nailed him in the back, sending him sprawling, face-down on the floor. Jumping back up, Ispep threw a blast that hit Sage and knocked her out of the fight.

Seeing her sister go down, covered in blood, Sakura doubled the power of the cards she had pounding on Ispep. 

After a minute of the terrible assault, Ispep called out a surrender, "Stop! I give up! I _surrender_!!!" 

Sakura, who had moved to Sage's side once the deadly attack had started, called off the cards, "Because you surrender, I will not kill you this day. But because of your traitorous ways, you are, forever more, banished from this dimension." Sakura used a spell she had been taught years before to call up a dimension portal.

"Damn you!" Ispep cried out, "I will return one day and you will be sorry that you didn't kill me when you had the chance!" The portal closed, cutting off Ispep's line of curses.

"Shoot! How am I going to get her out of here?!" Sakura sighed, looking down at Sage, "I know!" She quickly brightened up, "Strength card!" Using the strength card to make herself stronger, Sakura picked-up Sage and headed back outside.

*~*~*~* Diov's POV:

Once we got outside, Yue, Kero, Nakuru and Spinal charged us, excited that we had returned. Nakuru and Spinel immediately cut Eriol off from the rest of us as Yue and Kero searched the group frantically for Sakura.

"She went to battle my father, along with Sage." Ekoc explained to Sakura's absence to the distressed guardians.

"What?!?!" Kero cried, transforming into his larger self, "_And you dare come out here without them?!_" He roared.

"Keroberos! Stop that yelling _this instant_!" Sakura walked out, supporting a weak Sage, "It just makes my headache worse!"

"Sakura! Sage!" Everyone but me and Syaoran ran over to the two girls.

Me and Syaoran just stood there, standing in shock, staring at the two we loved. "Sakura." I heard Syaoran whisper faintly at the same time I whispered, "Sage."

*~*~*~* Third Person POV:

Later that same day, the victorious group returned to the Kinomoto Castle. They spent that night getting healing from the castle healers and resting up. The next Eriol's, Syaoran's and Tomoyo's parents all arrived and were told the story.

Once Sakura and Sage were feeling normal, a kingdom-wide party was thrown. The couple who had raised Sage had been invited to the castle.

When they arrived and saw everyone, Sage and Diov standing together, the mother began to weep.

Worriedly, Sage ran over to the woman and enveloped her in a hug, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Sage. I missed you so much!" She sobbed.

"But it's only been a few weeks!" Sage pulled away from her adoptive mother.

"But it seems like _years_ have passed since you left!" She then looked past Sage, to Diov, "Diov?! You look just like your grandfather!"

"How…do you know…my grandfather?" Diov asked shakily.

"Your grandfather was my father." The woman walked up to him.

No one even tried to hide their surprise as the woman walked around a stunned Diov, looking him over. "When Sir Telracs gave us Sage to raise," She put an arm round Sage, "He took our only child and said that if we had any more children, he would come and kill them. So we did as we were instructed."  


"Well, you never have to worry about him again." Sakura bounced over and began pulling everyone towards the castle door, "This is going to be a story for the books: My sister, who I didn't know about until sixteen and who was raised by her future husband's parents…" Sakura went on and on as they made their way to the main hall. (I know it doesn't really make sense, but I didn't want to just keep writing her rambling on…^-^)

*~*~*~*

The following year (after all the engagements had been straightened out) there were four big weddings: Sakura and Syaoran; Sage and Diov; Tomoyo and Eriol; and Ekoc, who's real name was Efil Htaed Telracs, and the princess from the Rianok Kingdom, a small kingdom sharing a boarder with the Kinomoto and Hiiragawza kingdoms.

*~*~*~*

The End

__

Now I would like to say thank you to:

Arashi099 – THANKS O MUCH for reviewing each and every chapter…or at least almost each and every chapter ^-^ I really don't know how far I would have made it without your (and everyone else's) support!!! Thank you for helping me every step of the way!!!

__

And a big THANKS to everyone else who was wonderful enough to review:

Faoiltiama, mars_mistress, dragon-star, The-Guardian, MapleCharisma, Lorelei, Black Kat, Kerochan, Sage_Chic, Little Sakura, Azi, Blue-Star-118, Master Syaoran, OceanMist, and Romi (the first person to review for me ^-^)!!! **_THANK YOU ALL!!!! WITHOUT ALL YOUR SUPPORT, I WOULD NEVER HAVE GOTTEN THIS DONE!!!_**

Last note: If there is anything that I forgot to wrap up, please put it in your review, and if there's anything that is extremely important or if there's enough things that I forgot about, I will add one more chapter, doing my best to fix those. ^-^ 


End file.
